


Dog Days of Summer

by Brieannakeogh



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: Dog days of summer are usually defined as the hottest of the year, some define it as lazy days. This year ‘hottest’ has nothing to do with the outside temp. You meet Chris and Dodger Evans while taking your own dog to the park.





	1. Chapter 1

Boston, it was an...interesting city. You had always assumed when you moved to a large city it would be New York, or LA, you hadn’t even given Boston a thought, but when your fiance got a big promotion you packed up anyway. He had told you it was going to a great opportunity, what he really meant is it would be a great opportunity to fuck his secretary.

 

It hadn’t even been two months of moving before you found them in his office plowing her from behind. He was never the creative type. So now you were stuck. He had told you, “Quit your job” “You’ll find something when you get there.” “Concentrate on the wedding.” “My new position makes more than enough to support us.” He was so full of shit. 

 

At least he felt guilty enough to let you keep the apartment and pay 6 months rent in advance. You still had a little nest egg saved up from before the two of you got a joint account, which will last for a while, not having to pay rent. He also let you keep the dog. ‘Let’ is used kind of loosely, he never did like your dog, so during him getting his shit out, he forced the dog in your arms and actually said “This will keep you company.” You wanted to smack him, but your hands were full. 

 

Popcorn had been in your life before Mr. Asshole, as you were now referring to him. Popcorn is a chihuahua, long hair, not ugly like some of the short haired dogs.  He didn’t really have the typical personality of a chihuahua either. He didn’t bark much and was extremely lazy, which is why halfway through the walk to the dog park, he stopped and wanted to be carried. 

 

This dog park was new to you, the one that Mr. Asshole had found was actually further away. Of course you found out later it was closer to ‘her’ apartment. Regardless, this was only a few blocks away and you were happy to be out of the house. After Mr. Asshole left you decided you had enough saved up for a much deserved break. Taking a month off before you started looking at other jobs was a good idea so far, even if it had only been a week. 

 

You had been working since you were 18, sometimes multiple jobs at a time. Saving every penny, for the future. Future house, future car, future life, while your present life was put on hold. For once it was nice to not think about what the future holds and just be. 

 

It was a nice little park, not too terribly big, but enough space that it didn’t feel crowded. There was a rod iron fence around the perimeter and benches as well. There were a number of dogs with their owners and it didn’t give off a weird vibe some parks did. 

 

You set Popcorn down unleashing him, but keeping his harness on, so he can run around. He had other plans and stayed seated at your feet. You pick him up and set him on is feet again, pushing his butt. “Come on, there are lots of dogs to play with. You can’t be the only lump.” 

 

You sigh when he still sits back down, looking up like “whatcha going to do about it?” Placing your hands on your hips you shake your head and decide to sit on a little bench, hoping he will be motivated later. 

 

Just as you were about to walk away, you hear a man shout, “Dodger!” and a big brown and white dog jumped happily on your legs. “Well hello there!” Patting his head and giving his ears a ruffle. “You like to play don’t you? Not some little lump of a dog.” Popcorn notices your attention being pulled away from him and jumps up on your other leg, vying for your attention.

 

“Dodger! Get off of her! Sorry about that.” The man that shouted earlier grabs the dog by the collar and pulls him back to his side. 

 

“It’s ok, he’s just excited.” You laugh, as your suspicions are confirmed. Yep, the man that shouted and the dog, you’d seen on many a twitter post, were in fact standing in front of you. 

 

Popcorn still wasn’t happy with you, now having someone else to compete attention for, and started a bit of a whine as he jumped. “Fine you little useless thing.” Bending down to pick him up, he lays contently in your arms, but you know it won’t last. “Can’t you be as excited and running around like Dodger? Huh?” 

 

“He doesn’t want to play?” Chris asks.

 

“Nope, sat right down. I even carried him half the way so he wouldn’t get too tired to play with the other dogs.”

 

“I see the problem.” Chris tells you and you lift an eyebrow waiting on an explanation. “You brought a rat to a dog park.” His exaggerated smirk wears thin on you, because he thinks he’s so clever. 

 

You scoff and roll your eyes. “He’s not a rat!” 

 

“He’s a chihuahua, same difference.” 

 

You hold him out for Chris’s inspection. “He’s long haired and adorable, nothing like the rat chihuahuas. Besides there isn’t anything wrong with having a rat as a pet, they’re cute.” 

 

“You’ve had a rat as a pet? I would think most women would be scared of them.” He reaches out to pat Popcorn, his large hand engulfing his head. 

 

“I didn’t have a rat, but I had a feeder mouse I kept as a pet for 2 years until she got a tumor on her back and she died of cancer. My dad even did a cancer walk in her honor.” 

 

Chris’s grin got wider and wider until he was full out laughing at the end of it. At some point in the conversation, Chris had let go of Dodger’s collar and was lazily throwing a ball to him. You set your dog down and watch as he again sat on his butt by your feet, watching Dodger play fetch. 

 

“So what’s the rat’s name?” Chris asks with a smirk. 

 

You choose to ignore his derogatory comment to your dog. “Popcorn.” 

 

“Popcorn? Isn’t that a little odd for a dogs name?” 

 

“Technically his full name is Burnt Lightly Salted Popcorn.” Chris stares at you wide eyed at the long name before he starts to howl in laughter. 

 

“Jesus woman you’re a trip you know that?” He tells you after catching his breath. 

 

You shrug your shoulders. “When he was a puppy he was a dark gray blue all over but for a bit of white on his chest and the tips of his paws, he could also fit in the palm of your hand. It made sense at the time.” 

 

“Only to you maybe.” He chuckles. 

 

“Like Dodger is any better? It’s boring.” You roll your eyes. 

 

“Hey, maybe his name is boring, but at least he’s not. Popcorn just sits there.” He counters smugly. 

 

“He’s also old, see all the gray around his muzzle?” You bend down giving him a pat and scratching under his chin so he lifts his head up. 

 

“He is all gray and white. You can’t tell age from that. I’ll give it to him, at least he’s not a yappy dog.” 

 

“Yeah he’s a big old weirdo.” 

 

“Like his owner?” He smirks down at you. 

 

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” You stand up, playfully glaring at him until you let out a laugh. 

 

He laughs along. Pointing to a bench he asks, “Do you want to sit?” You shrug and nod. Popcorn noticing you are moving away, gets up to follow you. Dodger is still chasing and bringing the ball back to Chris, but once the two of you sit he lays down just chewing on it. 

 

“I’m Chris by the way.” He extends a hand to you when you’ve both settled down. 

 

“Yep, the best Chris as well.” You wink at him as you take his hand, shaking it. His eyes widen and gives you a puzzled look after. You pull your hand away. “What? Did I say the wrong thing? Should I have pretended like I don’t know who you are?”

 

“No, no, sorry don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” He says looking down at Dodger and scratching his head. 

 

“I figured most people you meet would know you. I mean Dodger  _ is _ famous after all, and your his owner.” You knock your shoulder into his, to get his attention, and smile at him. 

 

He sighs. “Yeah that’s true.” He says before giving you a lopsided grin of his own. He reminds you that you hadn’t told him your name, so you do. The awkward tension lessens and the two of you go back to joking around, Dodger playing with his ball, even Popcorn getting up and peeing on a bush in the corner. 

 

After awhile you start getting hungry, until you know it’s time to go. “I’m starving, I think Popcorn and I are gonna head out.” You tell him standing up and stretching. He stands up with you. 

 

“Yeah I’m starting to get hungry too.” He hesitates before he asks the next question. “Did you want a selfie before you go?” 

 

“Huh? Why?” You are genuinely thrown off by the question. 

 

He chuckles at your expression. “That’s just what most people want.” 

 

“Oh, I mean I know what you look like Chris. I’m sure I’ll see you back here again, unless your gonna not talk to me anymore, in which case I won’t want a selfie anyway.” You pretended to be offended and huffy. 

 

“I don’t make it back home that often ya know, but I’ll probably be here the next month or two. I just didn’t want you to miss this pretty face.” 

 

You pick up Popcorn, talking to him. “Ok it’s time to go Popcorn. The ego is out of control with this one.” 

 

“Ha ha.” Chris laughs sarcastically, and you giggle back. 

 

“Seriously it was good to meet you. Make sure you say hi if you see me around. I know I’m intimidating and all but I don’t bite.” You laugh and he just shakes his head at you, thinking for once you were going to be serious. 

 

You both hook leashes to the dogs and walk out the little gate together. It was getting awkward again, not knowing how to say goodbye. So you did what had been working for you all this time. You said goodbye to Dodger. Squatting down, ruffling his ears. “Now you be a good boy and look after your dad, because he needs all the help he can get.” 

 

“At least I don’t have a rat as a pet.” He counters. He watches you roll your eyes at him and now he really doesn’t want to leave. He hadn’t had this much fun talking to someone new in a while. Most people were careful about what they said around him, full of compliments and praises, you hadn’t even told him if you liked his work or not. Maybe you were just into his dog pics on twitter? “I just remembered there is a great little bistro around the corner from here. They are very dog friendly too.” He tells you.

 

Dodger seems sad when you stop petting him and you stand up. You try to figure out if that was an invitation or not from Chris’s expression. ‘Oh fuck it.’ You think. If that’s not what he means, it’ll suck but if he does mean that, how often do you get the chance to eat lunch with Chris Evans?

 

“Sounds good. Lead the way?” You nod at him and fall into step beside him as he starts walking. His long legs and energetic dog, is making both you and Popcorn have to almost jog to keep up. “Think we could slow down? My stride is much shorter and Popcorn is tired from sitting on his butt all day.” 

 

“Sorry, habit.” He slows down to match pace with you, and you pick up your dog, toting him around again. “Are you new to the area? I hadn’t seen you at that park before.” 

 

“Moved to Boston a couple of months ago. I live just up that street and two blocks to the right. My fiance use to take him to a park that was further away then this one.” You think you see the little bistro up ahead. 

 

“Ah, guess he didn’t realize there was one closer.” 

 

You clear your throat. “No, he knew. That just happened to be closer to someone else’s apartment. I should have said ex-fiance.” Chris was starting to look uncomfortable and had that pity face everyone gets when you tell them. “Its weird calling him that, because in my head I just refer to him as Mr. Asshole. So you see my dilemma.” You laugh a little as he stops at the place you thought. Definitely cute and a little outside patio to sit. You see a couple of other people with their dogs. 

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a better name.” He nods and turns to the hostess telling her it would be for two people and two pooches. She leads you to a patio table and there is even little water bowls brought for the dogs. 

 

“Wow they have a little food section for the dogs too. Guess they get a lot of traffic from the dog park.” You tell him looking at the menu. 

 

“I always forget that this is here, not sure why.” 

 

“You travel so much, it’s understandable. I still need to explore the area more. Seems like I’m getting stuck in a food rut.” 

 

The waiter stops by the table.    
  
“What can I get you guys to drink?” Both of you order water. “And will this be separate or together?” You don’t really like the condescending look he gives you at that question. For all he knows this could be a date. Chris is maybe totally into newly single, plus sized girls, that have weird animal naming habits and a rat for a pet. He doesn’t know. 

 

“Separate.” You said at the same time Chris says. “Together.” 

 

“My invitation, my treat.” He tells you. 

 

“Nope, that’s not how this works. I would have had to buy my own lunch anyway, so it’s no skin off my teeth. You can show off how much more money you make than me at a later date.” You smirk, nudging him with a leg under the table. 

 

Chris just looks down and shakes his head with a smile. 

 

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes to look over the menu while I get those drinks.” The waiter tells you. 

 

“So what do you do that pays so poorly?” Chris asks when the waiter leaves. 

 

“Right now, nothing.” You tell him still reading the menu. When he doesn’t respond you look up at him. He’s waiting for an explanation, so you set the menu down. “I use to work in an office, back where I lived before, but I quit to move here with Mr. Asshole. It was kinda quick and he told me not to rush finding something here, but when we broke up I decided to take a break. I’ve never taken a vacation, never stopped working, and I had a little money saved up.” You shrug. “So I’m taking a month off to enjoy my freedom, before getting back to the grind.” 

 

“Never taken a vacation?” He asks incredulously. 

 

“Not since I started working at 18. My honeymoon was going to be the first one in a long time. I was very thrifty.” 

 

“Then I think you deserve your time off. You gotta have a little fun in your life.”    
  


“That’s what I’m doing now. Living in the moment, not worrying about paying for a white picket fence future. We were together so long, I never did get to go wild, although I’m kinda too old now.” You laugh.

 

“Pish! You’re only as old as you feel.” He tells you leaning back in the chair. 

 

“Says the 35 year old frat boy.” 

 

“37, thank you very much.” You stick your tongue out at him. “How old are you?” 

 

“Don’t you know it’s impolite to ask that question to a woman?” 

 

“I thought you were all independent with the whole separate check thing, besides you started it.” He points at you. 

 

“I started it? What are we in kindergarten?” He just shrugs at you, keeping eye contact, waiting on a response. “Fine. I’m mophaiftaxz.” You mumble something at random. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that.” He turns his ear to you and leans in. 

 

“I’m mophaiftaxz.” You say louder, but still say nonsense at the end. You spot the waiter, walking up. “Hey look who it is! Good timing! Look Chris it’s…” You cock your head reading his name tag. “Ron? Ron! Our favorite waiter!” You beam up at Ron, who looks slightly concerned now. 

 

“Just ignore her, she’s drunk.” Chris says offhandedly to Ron. 

 

“Who would be drunk this early on a weekday?” Your tone offended. Chris just points to a group of four wealthy looking ladies, all having wine with lunch as they cackled. “I am not a rich housewife. For one I would have to have a husband, and I’ve already told you about that. Two I would have to be rich.” 

 

“Living in this neighborhood you can’t be too bad off to afford one of the apartments around here.”

 

You decide to ignore the comment and take a sip of water that Ron dropped off. 

 

“Is...uh...is this a bad time to take your order?” Ron is very uncomfortable. 

 

“Now is a great time Ron!” You pick the menu back up, realizing you hadn’t decided what you want to eat yet. “Why don’t you go first.” You gesture to Chris. 

 

Chris looks utterly amused and his eyes glint as he throws you under the bus. “No, no ladies first.” 

 

“Umm...ah...right….I’ll have…” You close your eyes and randomly point. “This!” Without looking at what you’re pointing at.

 

“Ma’am that’s part of the dog food section.” Ron is now done with your shit, while Chris can’t contain his laughter. Throwing his head back and doing his signature boob grab. 

 

You kinda want to keep up with the crazy person bit, just to see how much Ron can take but you also don’t want to eat dog food. 

 

“Fine.” You let out a sad sigh, and point to a sandwich that sounds decent. Chris orders his food the normal way. 

 

“I think we’re going to have to give Ron a big tip.” Chris tells you. 

 

“It would be even bigger if he learned to play along.” You grumble. 

 

“Hey it’s not Ron’s fault you’re a crazy person.” 

 

“But what does it say about you, if you’re hanging out with me?” You smirk at him. 

 

“It means I must be bored to tears at home.” 

 

You tilt your head a little to figure out if that’s true or not. “Between projects?” 

 

He nods. “Taking a break too. Next shoot doesn’t start for two months.” 

 

The silence stretches out, you take a sip of water, he does too. You want to ask him what his next roll is, you also what to ask him about Avengers 4 spoilers, but mostly you want to ask if he wants to hang out again. 

 

“You know, I might be taking Popcorn to the dog park more.” You tell him, catching his eye over your water. 

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

“Yep, I’m thinking tomorrow about 3?” Three is a good time right? Hang out time. Not looking to go out for food as it’s between lunch and dinner, and not at night looking for a party. The longer he stares at you the more antsy you get. 

 

“3 could work.” He says finally as you let a breath out. The smile you send his way is dazzling and he thinks it could rival some of his on screen counterparts with how much your face lights up.

 

The moment is interrupted with Ron bringing out the food. Your sandwich looks good, and way too big for you to eat the whole thing at lunch. Chris got a salad with a massive slice of salmon on top. “I always forget to tell them to put the salmon on the side. For some reason cut up chicken and steak is fine mixed in but with salmon I want to eat it separately, and look the lettuce is all wilted.” He frowns, poking at his bowl. 

 

You look around for someone wearing an apron and see a waiter just finished taking someone’s drink order. “Excuse me?” You yell a bit to get his attention. “Can we get a little side plate, and quickly? Hot fish and cold lettuce is no bueno.” The waiter leaves and you stack your sandwich halfs on top of each other, making a little room on your plate. You push the empty side across the table to him. “Here set it on my plate till they bring you your own.” 

 

“I didn’t say that to be difficult you know.” He tells you as he uses two forks to lift the piece of fish onto your plate. 

 

“Exactly how is this making you be difficult? I mean, honestly, who likes hot wilted lettuce?” You give an exaggerated shutter. 

 

You scootch a little closer over to his side, at the round table, so you can both eat off your plate for the time being. A few minutes later Ron stops by the table with a plate in his hands. “You had asked for another plate?” His eyebrow lifts in suspicion on what you two plan to do with said plate. 

 

You take it from him. “Thanks Ron! I wanted to show Chris here a good plate juggling act I’ve been working on. It’s got a good 10% success rate.” Keeping a straight face the whole time, Ron looks terrified that you’re serious. You make a small shooing gesture with your hand as Ron reluctantly turns to leave. Smirking at Chris beside you, you hand the plate over. 

 

“You ever think about going into acting? Or more specifically comedy?” Chris taunts. 

 

You sigh and shrug. “Another life maybe.”

 

The rest of the meal the two of you talk about everything and nothing. Some banter and some serious, the conversation flows well. Almost the second that your forks are down and napkins in plates, Ron shows up with two checks, handing them off quickly. 

 

“I get the sneaking suspicion he wants his table back.” You giggle. 

 

“No! Not our good friend Ron!” Chris adds with a smirk and shocked outrage, as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. 

 

Settling up and both leaving a more than generous tip for the distress caused to Ron, you get up and usher the dogs out of the patio area. 

 

“Thanks for the lunch company Chris.” You tell him while standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. 

 

“It was fun.” He grinned, hands in his pockets. “So 3 tomorrow at the dog park you think?” 

 

You nod. “Yeah that seems like a good arbitrary time, right?” 

 

“Maybe I’ll see ya around.” He gives you a half smile smirk, then looks down at the dog by his side. “Dodger, let’s go home.” The dog takes off leading the way, Chris doing a small wave as he goes. 

 

“Ok Popcorn, your turn. Mush.” He sits there. “No? Alright.” You sigh and pick him up, walking back to your apartment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The clock on the mantel reads 2pm and you were still trying to decide what to wear. Yesterday at your chance meeting with the hunky Chris Evans, you were dressed as a slob. Jeans, baggy tee shirt you had gotten for free from some event or the other, and ratty sneakers, you were just going to go walk your dog after all. Today you knew, well hoped, that he would be there at the given time and you wanted to show a more presentable version of yourself, but your fashion sense just wouldn’t corporate. 

 

The struggle was real. You were also worried that if you dressed up too much that he would see right through you and knew it would be for him. That would make him uncomfortable, right? He seemed to like your company just fine in shitty ass clothes yesterday, so maybe just newish sneakers and a top that didn’t have holes in it. Hey you were supposed to be on vacation and relaxing, who cares about your wardrobe? 

 

At 2:30 you scooped up Popcorn from the little box he tended to nest in, the soft grumble growl from his chest told you he didn’t want to be disturbed from his sleep, but tough. Harness and leash attached, only a minor fight getting it on as he kept trying to lay back down, and you were ready to leave. Popcorn bouncing in your arms as you made your way the little five minute walk down a few blocks, little doggy poop bags stuffed in your pockets. 

 

You didn’t see Chris as you got there but you were still a few minutes early. Going over to the bench you had sat at the day before, you finally put your dog down in the grass where he immediately laid down. It’s a pretty fall day, not too hot and not too cold. The breeze can be chilly but sitting in the sun is nice and warm. You watch the other owners and dogs while you wait. 

 

There’s only one other woman there with a big old mastiff that looks to be as lazy as your dog. The rest are all guy owners with typical dogs, lab, golden retriever, and one other small dog, a cute little corgi, that seemed to be giving its owner a hard time. You giggle as you watch the man try to chase down the short legged dog. The corgi is having a blast and has it’s little butt wiggling, just staying out of reach. 

 

You’re pulled from the show by your name being called by a deep voice. The sight that greets you when you turn your head is spectacular, it make you feel like you’re in a movie. Chris is standing there, with Dodger at his side, in jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up. He kneels down when he’s got your attention to unhook Dodger’s leash and you can faintly hear his instructions to “Go get her.”, which Dodger takes off for you jumping up in your lap on the bench and getting a tongue in your face. 

 

As you struggle with the dog slobber you can hear the laughs from the man that is walking up. “He really missed you.” 

 

“I can see and feel that. He must think I need a bath.” You stutter out as you try to push his head away from your face. “But he’s a good boy.” You say fondly as he finally settles into your lap. Popcorn has now perked up and is watching you from shin level. “Fine, you are too.” You tell your dog, and he puts his paws on your knees asking to be let up too. You comply and shift around so both of them are taking up space on your thighs. You look up at Chris that has been just watching the interaction with a smile. “I’m not exactly sure where you are going to sit, but there is no more room in my lap. Sorry.” 

 

Chris laughs and picks up the back end of his dog to sit down on the bench, placing Dodgers back half in his own lap. He lets out a long relaxing sigh, as he stretches his arms over the back of the bench, tilting his head back to soak in the sun, smile on his face. “It’s nice to not have to worry about something to do and just relax sometimes.” 

 

“Agreed.” You tell him, each hand petting a dog head. 

 

The two of you sit in comfortable silence. You listen to the world around you. The dogs and other owners, the cars on the road passing by, some kids laughter a couple of blocks away echoing around the buildings. It’s a peaceful sort of calm. 

 

“I think I could fall asleep here.” He comments without opening his eyes. 

 

“Sounds like you could use a nap more than Dodger needs a walk.” You look over at him and see his smile grow tight a bit. “Not sleeping well?”

 

“Sometimes.” He sighs out, sitting his head up and looking around the park. “I stay so busy that when I’ve got a long break it’s hard to get back into a normal sleeping routine.”    
  


“Mmmm.” You hum. “I could see that. If you need any help just let me know. I’m a big old bore and would put you right to sleep.” He snorts at you, unconvinced. “Or chloroform works well. The headache after is a pain though.” You side eye him and smirk, before you both crack up into giggles. 

 

“This was a good idea.” He said when the giggles stopped. 

 

“What was?” 

 

“Coming out here again. I wasn’t sure about it this morning.” He told you honestly. 

 

“What? Do I put off stranger danger vibes or something?”

 

“Heh, no, nothing like that.” He shakes his head. “It just can be hard….with fans. People see celebrity as a status and can treat you subhuman or like something to worship.” He looked over to you, clearly expecting you to make a comment. 

 

“I’m sorry that’s happened Chris. People are people. Big groups of them can be influential or toxic. The individual however can be influenced or stand on their own.” You shrug. “I admit I’m a fan. A kinda big marvel fangirl to boot, and I’ve seen most of your movies. I saw ‘Not another teen movie’ in theaters. ‘Snowpiercer’ was the last one I watched. I hadn’t even heard of it until I went through your filmography, but the art direction was just beautiful. It’s one of those movies that didn’t get the attention it deserves and you just want to shove it in people’s faces like ‘GO WATCH THIS NOW!’, like ‘But I’m a Cheerleader.’ Not that those movies are similar in story or tone at all but you know what I mean.” 

 

You look over to him and see him sitting back smiling at you. “‘But I’m a Cheerleader’ huh?” 

 

“After all I said to you, that’s your take away?” You sit up and cross your arms.

 

“What? It’s a good movie.” He smirks at you while you shake your head. 

 

“Look, I can’t tell you what you probably want to hear, because I am a fan, but I don’t think one of those crazy ones. You also don’t seem like someone that likes compliments, so I won’t tell you how amazing you are at your job, or how good you look. I’ll leave that to those rabid fangirls,  _ but _ I will tell you how nice of a time I had yesterday getting to know you, the person. If that counts for anything?” 

 

His smile goes a little sad. “Yeah, I think that counts, but I think…” He licks his lips. “I’ve said since I took the marvel gig that I didn’t want to mix my professional and personal life. I wanted to keep private as much as possible.” 

 

You nod your head, looking at the dogs in your lap. “I understand. I don’t blame you for wanting that. It just would have been nice having a friend in the city, especially one that had lived here most of his life.” He winces a little at that. “No, no I didn’t mean it like that, not trying to make you feel guilty. It’s really ok. Hey, I’m just grateful I could  _ not _ tell you how great an actor you are.” You smirk at him. “Lets just sit and enjoy the dogs today. After that we can let luck decide if we see each other at the park again.” 

 

You settle back in, keeping your eyes trained to the dogs you were petting, trying not to look at the man beside you. After a few minutes of silence, you feel him shift beside you and you can see him stand up out of the corner of your eye. Dodger gets up and hops down too, to stand by his master. 

 

“Nah, I don’t like that idea.” He tells you, and you look up at him in confusion. He’s got a grin on his face. 

 

“Chris you’re giving me emotional whiplash here. Can you make up your mind? I thought that was what you wanted?” 

 

He shrugs. “I changed it. I don’t like either of the choices. You’re funny and interesting so I wanna hang out with you, but you’re a fan, a massive one from what it sounds like, so not sure I can trust you. I don’t like either of the options.” He motions for you to stand up.

 

“I wouldn’t say ‘massive’” You mumble as you comply. 

 

“You started watching films based solely on if I was in them. What would you call that?” 

 

“That’s not exactly what I said. I said I looked at your filmography. What got me to watch Snowpiercer was the youtube video that compared it to willy wonka.” You see the protest coming. “And it was on my recommended feed long before you tweeted about it.” He still gives you a skeptical look. You throw your hands in the air. “Fine, whatever, have it your way.” 

 

“Good, now come along.” He looks smug.

 

“Where are we going?” You ask, picking up Popcorn. 

 

“You were right, I’m tired so we are going to get coffee.” 

 

You hurry to the gate as he’s already started walking. “Please tell me you know a good place for coffee. I’ve got a Starbucks and a local place in my area that I’ve found and they both suck.” You tell him, falling into step by his side. 

 

He chuckles. “I know the  _ best _ coffee place.” He wiggles his eyebrows. A happy little squeal is released from you. “You a coffee addict too?” He asks.

 

“Yes, very much so. Love the stuff. I would say I’m a bit of a coffee snob but really it’s like alcohol, I have standards until you put a free cup of the stuff in front of me, than I’ll drink anything.” 

 

“I may have to test that theory one night.” He tells you with a smirk. 

 

“You may be a big dude, but I’m a big girl. I’m sure I could handle whatever you throw at me.”

 

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

 

“I do have a pretty high tolerance.” Smug look on your face, which turns to a pinched up expression. “But no beer. Yuck, can’t stand the stuff.” 

 

“And that’s where you lost me. Frat boy remember?” 

 

“The last time I enjoyed beer was before I was legal and it was the only thing at the party. It was desperate times man.” You sigh. 

 

He continues chuckling as you walk down the sidewalk. It’s been about four blocks from the dog park and you hadn’t really been paying much attention to where you are going, more to the conversation. Chris points out a little shop up the street that looks almost as if it is closed, the windows are tinted so much. The bell rings out as the two of you go in. The smell of roasted coffee and sweet pastries hit your nose and it’s like you stepped into heaven. There is a blackboard on the wall behind the counter that shows the shops specials. Chris goes for regular drip while you get an iced americano, extra shot. 

 

“You don’t play do you? I’m gonna have to restrain you if you start bouncing off the walls.” He says with a smirk, while waiting for the coffee. 

 

“Kinky.” You raise an eyebrow to him. He looks to be speechless for once, but before he can get too shocked you continue. “No, it doesn’t affect me that much. I could drink a cup and be sleepy a few minutes later. Plus this is a new place, I want to try it as straight as possible, no fillers. That way I can determine if its good or not.”

 

“How is it that you are not affected by caffeine?” 

 

“Told ya, high tolerance. In all things apparently.” You shrug. Your order is called so the two of you go sit at a little table in the back. 

 

He studies your face as you take your first sip. “Well, does it pass?” 

 

“Not bad, not bad.” You nod. “I could see myself coming here a lot to overpay for coffee that I could just make at home.” 

 

He chuckles and continues to sip his coffee. It’s actually really good, so you pull out your phone to GPS where you are and how far from home it is. Looking at the little map you let out bark of laughter. 

 

“What has you so excited over there?” Again giving you a look that puts into question your sanity.

 

“It’s a block away from my house!” Picking up the phone and shoving the GPS in his face. “I must have passed by it before, I just didn’t notice it with the tinted windows.” He smiles over his cup. “Is that why you like it?” He shrugs. You look out the window and notice landmarks that you recognize but didn’t see on the way in. “I know exactly where we are.” Sitting back in your chair, slumping. “How did I miss this? It’s so good!” You whine. 

 

“Maybe you should be a bit more observant.” He says pointedly. The glare you send his way, just makes him shrug again. 

 

“I’m gonna have to rethink this whole month off thing. If I come here for coffee, and possibly one of those yummy looking pastries every morning, I’m only going to have enough to last another week. Tops.” 

 

He snorts. “That would be a shame.” 

 

“I’m still surprised they let us bring the dogs in here.” Looking at Popcorn, still in your arms and Dodger laying at Chris’s feet. 

 

Chris does that little high pitched thing with his voice. “Well technically....” His head shakes back and forth. “They know me and Dodger, so they put up with us. And you are holding your rat so he can’t get in trouble.” 

 

“What is this I hear? Chris Evans using his fame card to get his dog in places he shouldn’t be?” Your hand over your heart and a mocking shocked tone in your voice. 

 

“Hey it’s the only good use of the fame card I could find.” He defends, which makes you giggle. 

 

Finishing up your coffee you exit the shop. 

 

“So you feeling better? Not wanting an afternoon nap anymore?” 

 

“It definitely helped, but I need to get back home. Dinner plans tonight.” 

 

Looking at the time on your phone, you are surprised it shows 5pm. It didn’t feel like two hours had passed. “Oooo hot date tonight?” You tease as you slide your phone back into your pocket. 

 

“My sister and her kids.” 

 

“Kinky?” You joke and his eyes roll. “Hope you have fun.” For the first time today, it gets awkward in his company. He told you, he didn’t want to be friends with a fan, but then changed his mind, but you still had no idea where you stood. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and he shuffled his feet and absentmindedly watched the few cars pass by. “Sooooo, I’m this way.” You point down the street, not able to take just standing there. 

 

“Really?” He looked relieved. “Me too. Walk you?” 

 

“Sure!” And the uncomfortable silence was back. Each trying to come up with something to say. You didn’t want to push, but you also didn’t want to get to your apartment and never have the luck to see him again. 

 

The steps to your apartment building are in front of you before you know it, and not a word had been said. “This is you?” He breaks the silence with an obvious question. 

 

“Yep.” More awkward standing. Popcorn is squirming in your arms since he knows where he is, so you put him down, pulling on his leash a bit to go up the stairs. “Ok fine!” You let out a little too loudly. 

 

“What?” The outburst surprises him. 

 

“I just can’t take this anymore. We’re both being weird and awkward and both of us are thinking the same thing, and I don’t want it to be weird. I want the last of my time with you to be joking and fun, not…” You move your hand between you. “This.” Huffing out the last of it. 

 

His snort turns into a giggle, that turns into a loud middle-of-the-chest barrel laugh. “Ok…” He says as he starts to calm down. “Ok, no more weird. Although, I always thought that was the best part.” He smirked. 

 

“You know what I mean. Weird weird, not just normal weird.” You tell him pointedly. 

 

“So there are levels of weird now?” He teases. 

 

“Chris…” You whine exasperated, stomping your foot a little. 

 

“Oh my god, do that again!” He laughs at you, enjoying watching you get irritated at him. 

 

Hanging your head, you sigh out a breath. “That’s it. I give up.” Throwing your hands up, you turn to go up the steps to the entrance. 

 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” He reaches out and tugs on the sleeve of your shirt which halts you in your tracks, turning back to him. Cocking an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. He lets go of your sleeve and drops his hand limply at his side. “I don’t know, what do you want me to say?” 

 

“Just tell me the truth. Do you actually want to make a plan to see me on purpose and be friends or not?” You watch as he bites the inside of his cheek, thinking. “Ok, it’s fine. I understand, I really and truly do. No jokes, no games, I’m not mad. Fan forever I promise. Chris, you’re a really good guy and I’ve had a lot of fun getting to know you, and Dodger,” You reach down to ruffle his head. “these last couple days. Plus, I now have a great coffee shop I know about really close to my place.” You amp up the excitement in your voice for that. “Acquaintances?” You hold out your hand to him to shake. He takes yours and it’s warm, big and softer than you would think. His grip firm and sure, you squeeze a bit tighter before you pull away and walk up the steps. Stopping at the doorway you turn. “I’ll see ya around and if not, good luck with the next project. I’m sure you’ll be great.” 

 

He watches you without a word as you walk into the building. A small wave, before you shut the door, that he can’t bring himself to return. Walking down the road to his own place, he reassures himself he did the right thing. That he put these rules into place a long time ago for a reason, it was a good reason. He had been burnt before and he just wasn’t going to do it again. 

 

You throw the keys onto the side table, bending down to take the leash and harness off Popcorn. “Well buddy, that didn’t turn out like I hoped.” You sigh and go to the couch to sit. Popcorn uses the little step stool beside the couch to jump up into your lap for an ear scratch. “It was still nice. Who would have thought I would hang out with Captain America, huh?” The smile is a bit sad that you sport, scooping up your dog and cuddling him up to your face. He protests a little and jumps down completely, going into the bedroom for a nap. “Fine, leave me too.” You grumble. 

 

Just as you were about to get up to start figuring out what you would have for dinner, the buzzer goes off. There isn’t anyone that you are expecting, and you didn’t order anything yet, unless they start employing mind readers. Hitting the intercom button. “Hello?” 

 

“It’s me.” You would recognize that voice anywhere. “Can I come up?” 

 

“Uh...yeah..sure.” You buzz him through and pace nervously in front of the door, but you’re still startled when he knocks. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” 

 

The two of you stand in the doorway. “Can I come in?” He points into the apartment. You nod and open the door further. 

 

“What’s up? Forget something?” 

 

“Yeah...” He’s looking around wildly. “Hey, you got a pen and paper?” Your brows furrow but go hunting up what he asks for. Handing it off he scribbles down a number and hands it back to you. 

 

“Is this…?”

 

“If that ends up on the internet I’ll know who leaked it.” He teases, but you take it seriously. 

 

“Of course not! You don’t think I would do that, do you?” 

 

“If I did, I wouldn’t be here right now.” 

 

The smile you give him has his heart jump and stutter. He is so glad he turned around and made his way back to your door. “Did you want to have a seat?” You ask him, noticing Dodger already took up residence on your couch. 

 

“Love to, but I really have to get going.” He pats his leg and Dodger gets up off the couch and goes to his side. 

 

“Ah yes. Almost forgot about the dinner date.” 

 

“With my sister and her kids.” He emphasizes. 

 

You lift your hands in the air. “Hey whatever floats your boat, I don’t judge.” 

 

He scoffs and as he walks past he pats and rubs your head, sort of like what you do to Dodger when you pet him. 

 

“Text me in the morning?” He asks you at the door. 

 

“Sure, I can do that, but I’ll warn you, what I call morning most people call lunch.” 

 

“Lazy.” He chides. 

 

“ _ It’s my vacation and I’ll do what I want to, do what I want to…” _ You sing out in the tune of ‘It’s my party’

 

“Night crazy lady.” 

 

“Night Dorito man.” 

 

“You know it, baby!” He says over his shoulder, walking down the hall with Dodger following him obediently. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

You wake up in the morning with this tightness in your stomach, something akin to if excitement, anxiety and elation had a baby. Did you dream it? Did Chris Evans actually give you his phone number? Throwing over the covers, you look to your bedside table to see the little note sticking out under your phone. 

 

The squeal that comes out of you startles Popcorn, who has been happily sleeping at the end of the bed. Bouncing your butt up and down in joy, also disturbs him, but you don’t care. You have Chris Evans’ phone number and nothing can stop the pure bliss that shines from your chest today. 

 

You squeal for a few more minutes until you can actually calm down enough to unlock your phone. Last night you already made a contact for him, putting a picture of Dodger as his contact photo and Dodger’s Dad as contact name. Clicking on the little message icon button, you stare at the empty text line for what feels like forever. Should you just go with a simple ‘Morning!’? Or maybe a joke? You didn’t know what his plans are for today so you don’t want to ask him out for breakfast if he’s busy. Should you even ask him to meet up at all? Maybe it would be best if he was the one to offer that, you didn’t want to seem clingy. 

 

Deciding on a combination of the first two, you sent out a text and picture. 

 

_ “Mornin’! Popcorn has been so excited this morning. He actually moved from the end of the bed to the floor!” _

You attach a picture of Popcorn on his back, with his legs up in the air, on the carpet of your bedroom. Angling it just so none of the clothing on the floor shows up to ruin the pic. 

 

Holding the little device you wait. It’s earlier than you normally get up, around 10am, and you had told him it would be lunch when you texted. Not wanting to seem too eager you put the phone down and went to do your normal morning routine. Bathroom, coffee, breakfast bar, breakfast for the dog, and brushing your teeth before you finally go back to pick up your phone. It said his reply came back five minutes before. 

 

_ “Something good must have happened yesterday because Dodger has also been excited all morning.” _

He also attached a pic of Dodger, sitting on a couch with his tongue hanging out. 

 

_ “Cute!” _ You text back.

 

_ “All my fangirls seem to think so. Unless you meant Dodger, because yes he is very cute.”  _ Winky face emoji. 

 

_ “I did in fact mean the dog. Although, you’re not gross I guess.”  _

 

_ “Ah yes, right in my wheelhouse. Being ‘not gross’, it’s my specialty.”  _ You giggle at his insistence he’s not in fact godly looking.  _ “You free today? Want to go do something?”  _

 

_ “I’m not free, but for you I could work up a discount.”  _ Winky, tongue out face emoji.  _ “For serious, I got nothing but time today. The only thing on my agenda was to maybe go to the grocery store. Something tells me food is important for survival.”  _

 

_ “You shouldn’t sell yourself short. I’d pay full price for your crazy.”  _ Your heart pounded reading his text. That can’t be what it seems like he means. You read on.  _ “How about you come out for lunch with me, for once sans dogs? I’ve got some things I gotta pick up too, so we can do that after.” _

 

_ “*Sigh* I guess, but really it was Dodger that was keeping me in this relationship. You’re gonna have to pick up your cuteness game without him.” _

 

“What’s got my baby brother smiling like a loon so early this morning?” His sister, who’s couch he was currently sitting on, asked him. 

 

“Huh?” He tears his eyes away from his phone and looks up at her. “Oh, um nothing just making plans for lunch this afternoon.” Looking back to his phone as another message from you comes in. 

 

His sister smirks. “Girl?”

 

“No! I mean yes, she’s a girl, but not like that.” He types in that he will meet you at your place in an hour. 

 

“Might want to tell that to your face.” She calls over her shoulder, walking out of the living room. 

 

Throwing the phone to the bed, you rush around like a mad woman, throwing clothes out of your closet and trying to get ready. Popcorn watches the chaos from the floor, seemingly unaffected, even when he was in the way and you had to step over him. 

 

“Ok buddy, what do you think?” Your dog seems unimpressed with your selection, but you think you look quite nice. Little more dressed up than usual but nothing over the top. “Alright, we got to take you to the bathroom before Chris gets here. Up, up!” 

 

Popcorn moves then, prancing over to the door while you get his harness, leash and doggy bags. A quick walk to the corner, where there is a tree and grass, you come back to find Chris leaning up on the stair guardrail, one leg over the other at the ankle, arms crossed, sunglasses perched on his nose. There is no way you would ever get use to him just showing up, with the express purpose of seeing you. The thin navy sweater and jeans combo is a very good look on him. 

 

Glancing at your phone, you see he’s ten minutes early. “Hey, sorry I had to take Popcorn out before we left.” 

 

He looks up at your voice. “I figured that might be the case. Sorry I got here a bit early.” 

 

“It’s cool.” You shrug as you walk past him and you can smell his cologne, which makes you slip on a step. He reaches out to steady you, his warm hands on your shoulders. 

 

“Thought you weren’t a day drinker?” He asks, very close to your ear. 

 

“Ha, ha. These shoes just don’t have any traction is all.” You take a step up and away from him, his hands still held out in case you come tumbling back again. “I’ve got to take him up and get him settled if you want to come up too?” 

 

“Sure. You seem to be clumsy today. I’m not going to be responsible for you breaking your neck.” He walks into the building lobby behind you, closing the door. 

 

“It’s an elevator, I think I’m good.” Pressing on the button to call it back down. 

 

“If I hadn’t been there, you’d be laid out on the sidewalk.” The elevator doors open and you both step in. 

 

“If you hadn’t been there, it wouldn’t have happened.” You counter, realizing your mistake after. 

 

“So it’s my fault? How is it my fault?” He takes his sunglasses off, hanging them from his shirt collar to get a better look at you. The doors close and now you are trapped with a curious Chris and your brain draws a blank on how to get out of it. You say nothing and just shrug, but Chris presses you. 

 

“You smelled too good and I lost my footing. So it is your fault and I think I’m owed an apology.” Turning to him to face the truth headon, raising an eyebrow expectantly at him. 

 

He lifts his hands in front of him. “Fine, I’m sorry, I’ve learned by lesson. From now on, when we hang out I’ll be sure to not shower after my workout. Stink up the joint.” 

 

You let out a long dragged out sigh, going to your door as the elevator opens. “That won’t work either. Guess I’ll just have to put up with...this.” Your arm waving over him as you stop to unlock your apartment. 

 

“Well shucks ma’am, that’s awfully kind of you.” He puts on his best southern drawl. 

 

“Now don’t start that or you’ll get my heart all twitterpated.” You mimic him, with your own southern accent. 

 

He breaks and laughs as he comes into your apartment, watching you take off Popcorns leash and harness, depositing a little baggy in the trash. 

 

“So where are we going anyway?” You ask over your shoulder as you wash your hands in the kitchen sink. 

 

“I dunno. What are you in the mood for?” He flips through some of your magazines on the coffee table. “There’s lots of options around here. I know of an italian place, or a little pub up the street, they have great bar food. A taco truck parks a few blocks down usually around this time too.”

 

You shrug and dry your hands off on a towel. “I’ll eat pretty much anything. Thought you would have a place already picked out when you invited me.” 

 

Chris pulls out his phone. “I hadn’t had the taco truck in a while. Everyone seems to be above eating on the curb.” 

 

“No worries there. I love tacos so I’ll eat them just about anywhere.” 

 

“And we are in luck, their facebook says the truck is close.”

 

“Let’s boogie then!” 

 

The two of you go out and back into the elevator. Once the doors close he slides up close to you, leaning his arms on the back railing. The cologne smell is stronger than ever in the small little box. 

 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” You accuse, side eyeing him. 

 

He pulls his sunglasses off the collar of his sweater and puts them back on. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Playing innocent. 

 

:”That’s ok, stand as close as you want to, because soon I’ll get use to it and won’t smell it anymore.” You smirk up at him. 

 

He chuckles and the doors open. You step out as soon as they do, getting out to the sidewalk for some fresh air. Your heart going a million miles an hour despite your outside calm. “Ok now which way?” 

 

He’s got his phone out, looking at the map app. “Uh...this way.” And he takes the lead, following the little grid on his phone. It’s not long before you see the promised land. Shiny silver truck with a line formed down the sidewalk. 

 

The two of you take your places at the back of the line to wait your turn. It was surprising that hardly anyone gave Chris a second glance. Maybe you were the weirdo mega fan that could spot him anywhere? 

 

Neither of you felt the need to clutter up the air with talk, it felt comfortable as you looked at the little whiteboard menu on the side of the truck. It all looked amazing and you still hadn’t decided by the time you go to the window. You tell Chris you can’t decide between two and he settles it by ordering both along with his food, paying for everything before you can even get your wallet out. 

 

“Thanks for lunch!” You smile at him. His heart does another little flip and all he can manage is a nod. 

 

Taking the food, the two of you go sit on a nearby stoop, digging into the little paper trays. 

 

The moan you make on the first bite is sinful and he shifts uncomfortably. “That sounds like you like it.” He comments before taking a bite of his own. 

 

“Yes! A million times yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Bouncing happily on the concrete step. 

 

“Calm down, you’re going to choke.” He laughs. 

 

“Can’t calm down, I’m in my happy taco place.” 

 

He snorts. “I don’t think they are going out of business anytime soon. Go on your facebook and follow them for when you need another fix.” 

 

Bending down to take another bite, you say absentmindedly. “I don’t have a facebook.” 

 

“Everyone has a facebook. I’m like 10 years older than you and I have a facebook.” 

 

That makes you almost choke on your food. “Wow best day ever! I get to have tacos with you AND you think I was born in the 90s.”

 

He looked surprised. “You weren’t?” 

 

“Nope, 80s baby, but I’m not as old as you, old man.” You wink at him. 

 

His brain has to shift around this new information as he finishes his food. When you wouldn’t tell him your age he just assumed you to be a lot younger, you could definitely pass for mid 20s easy. Not to mention your energetic attitude. He has a soft smile on his lips as he watches you finish eating, and idly wonders how no one has scooped you up yet. The guy who let you go seemed to be an idiot to him. 

 

“Oh man, I’m stuffed. I don’t think I should have finished both of those.” 

 

“We’ll go walk around a bit. See if we can’t work some of it off.” He stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans and reaching a hand to help you up. 

 

You didn’t figure he would actually pull you up, letting you stand up on your own, just using him for balance, but that’s not what happened. He tugged and you surprisingly came up quickly, stumbling a little into him. Your free hand on his chest and his on your hip to steady you. 

 

“See, clumsy today.” He chuckles. 

 

“I didn’t expect you to pull me up.”   
  
“Why?” His brows furrow. “That’s kind of what you do when you help someone up.”

 

“Guess I’m not use to such gallant behavior then.” You play it off laughing, stepping away from him. The frown on his face not going away immediately. “So where do you want to go?” 

 

Chris shakes away the negative thoughts and looks at your smile. “You said you hadn’t explored the neighborhood. Why don’t we just walk around a bit? I’ll show you some of my favorite spots.” 

 

You nod and he directs you where to go, keeping pace with your slower steps. Showing you around apparently means pointing out his favorite places to eat, along with a cute bookshop and pet store, which is definitely overpriced. You’ll be googling for a petsmart or using amazon if you need anything. 

 

The conversation flows easily and you’re reminded again how much you enjoy his presence. He’s funny, smart, passionate and completely down to earth. If you hadn’t been a fan before now,  you would never guess he was a famous actor. While he said he liked his privacy, there were a few times on your little walk that he was stopped and asked for a picture, or autograph. Each time looking at you apologetically before doing as they ask with a smile on his face, making sure their experience is great.

 

Standing at the side as he finishes up with a little boy, that had practically dragged his mom across the street with a shout of “Captain America!”, he looks to you again and mouths another sorry in your direction. Once he’s done you can’t hold it in anymore. “Will you stop apologizing?” You tell him with a laugh.

 

“I can’t help it, I feel bad.” 

 

“Don’t. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for them and you make each of them feel special. We’re not in a hurry and nowhere to be. You don’t have to apologize for that with me, I understand.”

 

His cheeks go a little pink at the complement and he rubs the back of his neck. The two of you continue on, eventually leading back in front of your building. “So you got a little more of a grasp of the neighborhood?” 

 

“Nope not at all.” You tell him cheerfully. 

 

“We just walked around for an hour, how do you forget that quickly?” 

 

“I’m terrible with directions.” You tilt your head. “Did I forget to mention that to you? See now I know there is pub and what it looks like, but no clue where we were at or how it relates to my apartment. I wanted to take pictures of all the names of places you showed me, but you said it would be too suspicious. Now I can’t even look them up.” You shrug. 

 

He lets out a great sigh, putting his hands on his hips. “I guess that means I’m just going to have to come back everyday to take you to lunch until you can learn where everything is.” 

 

“That is one option, or I could just starve.” 

 

“We wouldn’t want that.” He shakes his head. 

 

“Crap!” You shout suddenly. 

 

“What?!” He looks at you worried as you let out a groan.

 

“I completely forgot I had to go to the store.” 

 

He laughs at your ridiculous behavior. “Can’t you just do that now? Or what about tomorrow? We’ll make a plan to go get some quick lunch and go to the grocery store.” 

 

“You know you are much too reasonable and logical.” You tell him, placated for the moment. 

 

“Yes that was what I was known for in school, reasonable and logical.” 

 

“I thought you were a troublemaker?” You eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“The rumors of my troublemaker ways are greatly exaggerated.” 

 

“Uh-huh...along with your death apparently, Mr. Twain.” 

 

“Good catch.” He chuckles. “I guess I better get going. Dodger will be missing me.” 

 

“We wouldn’t want that.” You look up into his eyes. Both of you seem to be hesitating. Do you hug him? Wave? You’ve never been in this predicament before. Settling on another wave like yesterday, you tell him you’ll see him tomorrow and retreat into your building. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

You woke up the next morning to a text from Chris, telling you he’s going to be a little late for your date today. He actually used the word ‘date’ and you knew he didn’t mean it like a ‘date’ date, but it still made you excited and happy. The fact that yesterday he had implied that this would be a daily activity, at least for the next little chunk of time, was mind boggling. 

 

The morning was lazily spent around the house, working on your Netflix queue. He said he would be at your place around 1:30 and you made sure that you had your grocery list ready. There were only 4 items on the list of essentials, the rest you needed to pick up were for meals for yourself, and you would decide that as you walk around. 

 

Popcorn had already been walked and you were sitting on the couch ready to go when a knock came from your door. Looking out the peephole you see Chris standing on the other side. 

 

“How exactly did you get into the building?” You ask when you’ve got the door open. Leaving him at the doorway to get your wallet and list. 

 

“A nice little old lady let me in. She said she liked the blue spandex.” 

 

“Stellar security we have here.” You deadpan. “Also another use you found for fame, sneaking into my building.” 

 

“What can I say? Old ladies love me.” He flashes a cocky smirk your way as the two of you step into the elevator. “Yourself included.” 

 

“Hardy har har. Just remember that you will always be older than me.” Giving him back your own cocky smirk. “Even if you are prettier.” 

 

He snorts, sliding up to you again, getting too close in the small space. “I would have to completely disagree with that.” 

 

You give him a steady look, studying him for any hint of a joke or insincerity, but you found none. “I think you need a new mirror there buddy.” You scoff.

 

“Sorry crazy lady, you’re the one that needs to look again.” He walks out of the elevator backwards with this hands held out to the side, a shrug in his shoulders. 

 

You just shook your head and followed him outside and down the sidewalk. Chris had brought his car this time, stating he didn’t want to have to carry grocery bags for blocks, which you agreed was a smart idea. You really needed to get a car for yourself, but with you not working, public transportation and walking wasn’t a problem. 

 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t anything too fancy just a mid-range car that looked fairly newish. Once you were seated and buckled, Chris took off. The two of you had a nice little sandwich at a place right beside the grocery, before grabbing a cart and going in. Chris wasn’t dressed for discretion at all, just sunglasses like normal, but insisted when he got the cart in his hands to ride it down the aisles on the back. Narrowly missing one of the displays. You would have reprimanded him if you could stop laughing at his antics for even a minute. 

 

“So what did you need?” You asked him, putting one of the items from your list in the cart. 

 

He shrugs. “Snacks?” 

 

“Snacks? That’s all you need?” He nods. “Why did you come all the way out here with me if you didn’t actually need anything?” 

 

“It seemed fun.” He grinned at you. “Plus, your directionally challenged self would be lost without me. Literally.” 

 

Rolling your eyes, you threw a bag of chips in the cart along with Chris. “I can use google maps you know. I just don’t have a good internal compass. Although I do like the car action, I might have to start using you for that. Grocery bags on the bus, not as fun as it looks.” 

 

“And here I thought I was just a pretty decoration.” He chuckles. “Guess you want me for more than my spectacular face.”

 

“Of course. I already told you I’m here for your dog.” You bump Chris in the shoulder making the cart go a little off course. 

 

“Hey watch it now. That was almost a big mess on our hands.” He scolds playfully.

 

“I wasn’t the one riding the cart up and down the aisles like I’m twelve.” You scoff at him. 

 

He just shrugs, getting back on the cart and riding it the rest of the way. 

 

The two of you were loaded down with bags as you made your way from the car to the apartment. Both of you were too stubborn and determined to make only one trip. Chris was laden down with double the amount that you carried and you couldn’t help but stare at his biceps bulging on the elevator ride up. 

 

“Take a picture it will last longer.” 

 

You groan at his lameness. “Really? Am I supposed to dignify that cheesiness with a response?” 

 

“I’m not the one who was caught staring.” He tells you, taking another bag from you so you can get the key in the lock.

 

“You make it impossible not to, so again, not my fault.” Opening the door, Popcorn comes running up, jumping on your leg and yipping happily. 

 

“Wow, look who has energy today.” Chris comments, moving to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey buddy, give me a sec ok?” You tell your dog before responding to Chris. “It’s the one time he’s not a lazy little shit. When I come home he goes crazy for about ten minutes then calms down and sleeps.” You go to the kitchen, the dog carefully avoiding your steps in a practiced routine. Heaving your bags on the counter, you start to go through them, your dog prancing impatiently for you to get done and give him attention. Chris helps out putting the cold and frozen things in the refrigerator. “Ok fine.” You tell Popcorn and sit on the couch. He immediately leaps into your lap, completely disregarding the steps, and is making happy whining noises and licking your face. You pet him and give him attention until he finally calms down and lays beside you. Looking up, you see Chris with his phone out, having filmed the whole thing. “This better not end up on Twitter.” 

 

“Why not? Besides I needed video evidence that he does move that fast.” He stops the recording and puts the phone away. 

 

Getting back up to finish putting away the groceries, “I don’t want to go viral is why.” 

 

The smile on his face falls. “Then you shouldn’t hang out with me.” 

 

“Chris that wasn’t what I meant. I don’t actually care, I knew what I was getting into.” You place the cereal in the cabinet while talking. “I would be more worried about your reputation. If you get seen with the same woman over and over again, they’ll think we’re dating.” You laugh putting away more items, actively not looking at him. 

 

“That would be a shame.” He sighs out, settling his hands on his hips. “Especially since I hadn’t officially asked you out yet.” 

 

The box of instant mac and cheese, that had been in your hand, clatters loudly to the countertop, as you freeze in place. You let out a nervous giggle after a moment, turning to face him. “Ya got me, shocked me silly, but don’t do it again. What if I had something breakable in my hand.” Your eyes not meeting his as you grab another item from the grocery bags. 

 

He stops you with a hand on yours. “I’m not joking.” The seriousness of his voice makes you look up to his baby blues, catching his eye and drowning. You feel numb, like everything is running in slow motion and the air has turned thick like molasses, not being able to hear clearly what Chris is saying. 

 

“What?” You ask dumbly. 

 

“I said I wanted to date you. I know it’s a little soon, and I wasn’t going to bring it up right away, especially with you just gotten out of a serious relationship. I didn’t want to be rebound guy.” He takes your hand in his, rubbing your fingers soothingly. “Realized I was attracted to you yesterday, didn’t know how or when to bring it up. This seemed like a good opportunity.” He shrugged. “You don’t have to give me an answer now, figured we could still get use to each other. I know there is a lot to consider with my job and all, but I do want to get to know you better and hopefully we can be more than just friends.” 

 

You blink at him slowly, taking it all in. Once, twice, the third time the world comes rushing back and all the ambient noise of the city seems way too loud. You try to swallow but nothing goes down as your mouth is too dry. Panic sets in as you try to think what to say. The options that run through it at high speed are, ‘Hell yes!’, ‘WTF are you crazy?!’, ‘I think I’m gonna die from shock.’, ‘Seriously are you crazy?’, ‘I’m totally not ready for this, this soon.’, ‘You can tell me if you’re crazy.’, but what ends up coming out is. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” 

 

He could see your brain working overtime as you try to wrap your head around what just happened. He didn’t think he had been very subtle about his intentions, his sister picking it up before even he did. It made him smile that the thing you landed on was that you wanted more time with him. No screaming, no outright rejection, just a calm question that showed him how you would think it over carefully. He did wish you would act a little more excited though, you had never been hard to read before. “I’d love to.” He answers. You just nod and pull away to finish up clearing the counter of bags. 

 

Opening the fridge you let the cool air clear your head a bit, on the pretense you are looking for dinner options. You know you bought several days worth of meals, but right now you can’t think of any. 

 

“You saw everything I bought.” You pull a bottle of water from the fridge and take a sip. “Anything of that you could eat?” 

 

He looks around and see the package of seasoning mix that is still on the counter. “I could go for this? If you bought enough stuff.” Holding up the fajita mix packet. 

 

“Yeah, chicken is what I got for it.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

“It won’t take long to fix so we have a couple hours to kill.” Holding a hand out to the couch. “Wanna watch something?” 

 

Chris looks at his watch. “It’s actually time for Dodger’s walk, I wasn’t expecting to stay out most of the night. Do you mind if I get him and bring him here? When I’m home I don’t like leaving him alone a lot.” 

 

“Yeah, no that’s fine.” 

 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” He tells you walking out the door. 

 

“Ok, see ya later.” Calling out as he walks to the elevator. When you close your door, the squeal that comes out seems unnatural and Popcorn, who’s been lounging on the couch, pops his head up startled. You jump when the door behind you opens again, Chris standing on the other side. “Did..uh..did you forget something?” You pray he didn’t hear the high pitched noise. 

 

“I did.” He smirks, leaning down and placing a quick kiss to your cheek. “Bye.” He waves as he closes the door behind him and leaving you standing in the living room with your own hand pressed over the spot. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The smile that Chris had on was big and bright as he cranked his car. He couldn’t help but chuckle thinking about the sound he heard you make through the door. One of the things he really liked about you was that you wore your heart on your sleeve. That you didn’t play games and just told him how you felt, it was refreshing and he hadn’t experienced that in a while. 

 

He hurried home, taking Dodger for a walk and loading him into the car, ruffling the fur on his head that was poking out between the front seats. “You wanna go see your buddy Popcorn?” Chris chuckled at the enthusiastic yip Dodger produced. 

 

You sounded a little breathless as you buzzed him up and in the apartment his eyes went to the changes that had been made in the last twenty minutes or so. Some books straightened, the clothes on the back of a chair removed, and other cleaning had been done. The pillows on the couch fluffed and sitting neatly in strategic positions, instead of just thrown about wherever your dog pawed at them. He couldn’t hide his smirk when he saw you changed clothes too. Comfortable, but cute. 

 

“Hey Dodger!” You busied yourself petting the dog as he tried to lick your face. Pointedly ignoring the man that was attached on the other end of the leash. You half turn away, still not looking at Chris, going for the remote and couch to set up something to watch. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Chris asks. 

 

“What? No, no nothing wrong.” You backup a bit with hands in the air. Your voice getting higher in pitch with each word. “What makes you think that?” 

 

He cocks an eyebrow at you as you finally look up at him, the blood rushing to your face. “Ok, well I might be just a wee bit nervous.” You let out a huff and flop onto the couch. “I had gotten use to you in the friend, acquaintance position, never thinking that you actually like me like I did you.” Two beats pass before your register the wide eyes and smirk that Chris sports. You had basically confessed to him your crush and slap a hand over your mouth as he settles into the couch beside you. 

 

Chuckling he pulls your hand away from your face. “I’ll let you into a secret.” He whispers to you. “I kinda already figured that part out after the first day we met.” 

 

You release a groan and deflate more into the couch. “I wasn’t exactly subtle was I?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Just so you know, it wasn’t just this.” You wave a hand over his body. “That I was attracted to, just like I’m sure it’s not this.” Another wave but over your body. “That you’re attracted to. It’s the whole package, especially now that I’ve gotten to know you. Dog included.” 

 

“You’re going to give me a complex about my dog, ya know that?” 

 

You snort at him. Dodger, who has been patiently sitting on the floor, decides now is a good time to crawl on the couch between the two of you, literally butting in. 

 

The subject is dropped and you turn on the tv, switching to a streaming site so that you both can agree on something to watch. It’s a little awkward at first, especially on your end. You fidget a bit and have trouble relaxing with him so close, even Dodger gets annoyed with you moving about and goes to lay on the floor with Popcorn. 

 

“Come here.” Chris has the arm closest to you laying on the back of the couch. 

 

“Hmm?” Knowing what he wants but doubting it all the same. 

 

He rolls his eyes and chuckles, pulling on your arm lightly to move his way. Tucking you into the crook of his shoulder and wrapping the arm around you own, rubbing his hand in circles on your upper arm. “Relax.” His warm breath on the side of your face tenses you even more, before you get your body under control. 

 

‘It’s fine, it’s finnnne.’ Thinking to yourself. ‘This is totally acceptable. Just relax, breathe. Damn it you forgot to breathe!’ 

 

After your internal debate you finally get your breathing under control and he doesn’t seem to mind when you relax into him, pressing against his side more. It actually makes him lose some of the tension you didn’t realize he was holding in his own shoulders. That makes you smile, even more so when Dodger decides to jump back on the couch and lays over you legs with his head on your hip. It’s surreal how normal and right it all is. After another episode of the show that is on, you hear a grumble come from the man on your right. 

 

“Getting hungry?” You giggle at the face he makes. 

 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

 

“You should have said something. Dodger I gotta get up, your daddy wants food.” Moving him off of your lap you go into the kitchen to pull everything out and start on dinner. 

 

As you are chopping up the onions and bell pepper you realize Chris is standing to your side. “Need any help?” 

 

“Depends, how do you feel about touching raw meat?” 

 

He gives you smirk that has you narrowing your eyes at him. “Maybe you should handle the meat and I’ll take care of the vegetables.” 

 

“Well I can’t say I’m bad at it.” You tell him with a wink. Setting down your knife, you get another cutting board and place it next to the one Chris is at, getting the package of chicken out. Before you sully your hands with chicken juice, you plug your phone up to the stereo and turn on one of your playlists, humming along and bobbing to the beat. 

 

Before long everything is cut up and you’re both belting along to the likes of Queen and Taylor Swift. The actual cooking doesn’t take long and you leave him in charge of the pan while you get everything needed to fix the fajitas. 

 

Turning off the music and getting comfortable back on the couch with your plates, the music from the show you were watching filters through the air while you eat. 

 

“Damn, that was good.” Chris tells you when he’s finished. 

 

“It was just a seasoning packet meal. Not some fancy gourmet wonderment.” You roll your eyes, grabbing his plate and taking it into the kitchen. 

 

“Still good. I don’t get homemade food very often.” He follows you into the kitchen and starts putting away the condiments as you scrub the dirty dishes. 

 

You eye him for a few seconds to see if there was a double meaning to that line. “As long as you help, I’ll cook anytime.” 

 

“Go out for lunch, eat in for dinner?” You shrug. “I could be down for that. Just next month I’m going to have to start restricting my food again. I don’t want you to have to come up with seperate meals for me.” 

 

Next month? He’s already thinking about next month? “We can talk about it when it gets closer to that time. Get me a list of approved foods and such too. Who knows you might figure out you made a horrible mistake and not want to see me anymore.” 

 

“I’m friends with most of my ex’s. Even if it doesn’t work out romantically we can still hang out when I’m in town.” He leans against the kitchen table watching you rinse out a pan. 

 

The snort that leaves you, wasn’t intended to be so loud. “I’ve never been able to still be friends. Honestly thought it was a myth, not that there has been many.” 

 

He walks over and leans a hip on the counter beside you, arms crossed over his chest. “All bad luck like the other guy?” 

 

“Mmm sort of. You know about the last guy, and it was the same with the guy before that. Than the boyfriend before that was high school so it was just stupid high school drama and then he went off to college in a different state.” You dried your hands off on a kitchen towel as you talked. 

 

“Three, huh? What a sorted past you got there.” He teased. 

 

“Oh yeah. I typically hit it for two years then drop them like a hot potato. I gotta keep up my playa image.” Barely able to get the last out without laughing. 

 

Chris couldn’t help himself. The sound of your laughter ringing in his ears and the crinkles at the edges of your eyes as you tried to stop yourself from laughing at your own stupid joke. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned down and placed his lips firmly on yours. One hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder he pulled you towards him. After a few heartbeats, he realized that you were stiff in his hands and your lips were not moving against his. Thinking he had made a mistake, he quickly removed himself from you, taking a step back. 

 

“I’m sorry. That was too fast wasn’t it? I just…”

 

His words filtered through your numb mind, through one ear and out the other, not comprehending what he said. You had been so shocked at the kiss that before you could even fully enjoy yourself he was pulling away. The second apology that ran past his lips finally stuck in your brain and you were able to grasp that he thought he had made an error, that you weren’t ready. It wasn’t the case at all. You watched as he took another half step back, feet turned to head back into the living room. He didn’t make it an inch before you were back in his path, pressing into his personal space this time. The hand that you had set on his stomach when you had stepped closer, running up to tug at the back of his neck so he would lean down allowing you to kiss him with all the passion that should have been in the previous one if you hadn’t been frozen. 

 

He didn’t hesitate or freeze when you kissed him. His mouth moving against yours and the hand returning to your hip, this time to push your back into the counter, crowding you against it. His tongue swiping against your lip, once, twice, before pulling back, leaving some space between you. 

 

“I would have to give that a 6 as far as first kisses go.” You joke, trying desperately to regain some semblance of normal breathing, instead of the panting that was trying to come out. 

 

“Just a 6? I would say at least an 8.” 

 

“My scale was out of 5.” You wink, not really sure where you were pulling this confidant act from, as currently your legs felt like jello. 

 

“Mine too.” He had a cocky smirk on his face, but you could see his hand twitch a little, like he wanted to reach out to you again. “I should probably get going though. It’s starting to get late.” 

 

You nod your head, not trusting what would come of your mouth would be an agreement or an offer to stay the night. It was way too soon for that and you were sure that if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t. 

 

Chris turned and walked back into the living room. You couldn’t help but to cock your head to the side to watch his ass move in the jeans he had on. 

 

Dodger reluctantly let Chris hook the leash back on him and lead him to the door, you following a few steps behind. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” You ask as he opens the door, just a hint of insecurity in your voice. 

 

“Definitely. I’ll text you later too.” He tells you confidently, calming the knot in your stomach, which evaporates completely when he runs a hand over the side of your face, kissing the opposite cheek goodbye. 

 

His heart stutters again with your answering grin and the subsequent muffled squeal as he presses the call button for the elevator. He thinks he could definitely get use to that happy noise every time he left you. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 10pm when your phone dinged. You had already changed into pjs when he left your apartment, and had just finished brushing your teeth when it went off. 

 

_ “Tonight was fun. Thank you for cooking and having me over for dinner. I was thinking maybe we could take the dogs back to the park tomorrow. It’s been a few days since we saw our friend Ron.”  _

 

_ “It was a very pleasant evening. I had three very handsome good boys in my apartment all night. My neighbors are all going to be jealous. The park sounds great and I think Ron has been very happy we’ve stayed away. Also thanking you for shopping with me. If I had known dinner was going to be a regular thing, I would have included you in more meal planning. We’re going to have to go again soon since it won’t stretch as long with the two of us.”  _

 

_ “I hope you don’t feel obligated, we don’t have to do that. I can also pay for half the groceries too.”  _

 

You didn’t see it as an obligation at all, just another way to spend time with him. The fact that he seemed a little insecure himself, endeared him to you even more. 

 

_ “I actually really like the idea and don’t worry about the money. I’ll get it out of you in slave labor, for toting all those bags, and in gas for using your car.”  _ You were now properly in bed, Popcorn laying at your feet, with the light off. 

 

_ “Lol, fair enough. I’ve got a few reps I need to do before I hit the sack, if I’m going to hold all the grocery bags.”  _

 

_ “You’re going to work out this late at night? I’m already in bed, lights off, ready for sleep.”  _ You can’t say he wasn’t dedicated. 

 

_ “I could counter it’s a little early to be going to bed. Let me guess you wear feety pajamas to bed?”  _

 

Was he indirectly asking what you were wearing? Your thoughts went directly into dirty territory, but you were trying to fight it. “Don’t say it, don’t say it.” You mumbled to yourself as you typed in a reply. Of course you don’t listen to yourself and text him back with a flirty response. 

 

_ “Feety pjs are good for lounging, but I don’t like to be restricted when I sleep. Clothing tangles too much when I toss and turn.”  _ Which was true, nude sleeping was always the best.  _ “I had planned to read for a bit before going to sleep as well. I need to...let’s say, relax, after that kiss.”  _ Your eyes widened and you bolted upright after you reread what you sent. While you were a much better and braver flirt over text and chat than you ever were in real life, your heart pounded wondering if you had gone too far, especially after he took longer to respond. Almost two minutes had passed before you see the three little dots from where he was typing again. 

 

_ “I see a cold shower in my future. Probably multiple this week.”   _ You sigh in relief and lay back down slowly.  _ “I’ll let you go...relax and if you ever need help with that, you have my number. Goodnight and sweet dreams.”  _

 

_ “Goodnight.”  _ You reply simply ignoring his offer of help comment, tempted to text him back right then, but you knew it wasn’t the time. He had you so worked up, that it didn’t take long for you to be able to cum and relaxed enough to sleep. Your dreams full of blue eyes and a ruddy brown beard. 

 

The next morning you expected to wake up groggy, but giddy excitement from everything that happened yesterday still flowed through your veins. So much for taking it slow. 

 

Your phone already had a message from Chris, telling you a time to meet him at the park and then after you hadn’t responded, teasing you for sleeping in so late. Rolling your eyes as it’s still before 11am, you shoot him a quick text back confirming the time. 

 

Getting yourself and Popcorn ready for the day you head out in time to meet Chris at the dog park. You see him sitting on what you have dubbed in your head as ‘our’ bench and walk over to him. He’s gone casual in his backwards baseball cap, sunglasses and sweatpants. The hoodie he’s wearing looks super soft too. Spotting you as you get nearer, he goes to stand, but you wave him back down as you unhook Popcorn and sit beside him, leaning into his side. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Hi.” He answers back. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here.” You smirk. “Where’s the pupper? I was expecting kisses.” 

 

“He’s found another playmate.” Chris points to the other side of the park where Dodger is chasing a black and tan dog around playfully. “But I can volunteer my services for kisses if ya like. Guaranteed less slobber.” He smiles, eyebrow arched. 

 

You’re surprised and look around at the other people in the park. “I mean, I don’t mind but don’t you worry someone will…” He cuts you off with a quick chase kiss to the mouth, forehead and cheek. 

 

“See no one noticed, and even if they did fuck ‘em.” He tells you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, and you find you are quite content to just lay your head back into his arm and watch the dogs play. Well dog play, because like usual Popcorn is lying near the bench asleep. 

 

The two of you fall into small talk. Typical things like the weather and the show you had watched the night before, which quickly turns into politics and heavier topics somehow. Chris is pleasantly surprised you share a lot of his views and the ones where you differ are not deal breakers for either of you. 

 

You love watching the passion in his eyes as he talks about the different subjects, much more so then when the topics were light and fluffy. He was ranting about climate change and Biff when you couldn’t help but to let out a giggle. 

 

“What?” He asks with a soft smile. 

 

“Nothing, I just really like this. I’ve just never gotten into this heavy of a conversation after, what? This is technically our second date right? Does yesterday count as a date since it morphed halfway through?” 

 

“I would qualify it as a second date. You knew my intention when you invited me over for dinner, plus you changed and straightened up.” 

 

“Caught that did you?” 

 

“Again, were you trying to be subtle?” You laugh and shake your head. “Also isn’t it better to go ahead and get deal breakers out of the way. I mean we aren’t getting any younger and it would suck if we liked each other a lot and than hit a wall.”

 

“Ok, shoot.” 

 

“Let’s see….of course you would have to be ok with the actor, famous thing. I won’t want to go officially public until I’m sure. I don’t want to share my private life in front of an audience.” 

 

“That’s perfectly fine with me. The red carpet seems stressful.” He smirks a little at that.

 

“Also permanent residence here in Boston, and kids. I’ll want those.” 

 

You nod at the Boston, but pause at the kids. This you were iffy on. “I don’t want kids right now, but maybe if I find the right guy, in a few years.” You look up to him and he doesn’t seem bothered by that. 

 

“That’s understandable. You want a little time as a couple before kids.” You nod at him. “Must love dogs and Disney.” Which you roll your eyes at. He’s seen your Disney collection and the dogs are why you are there in the first place. “What about you?” 

 

“Hmmm well, the away on set all the time will be hard, but I’ve dated workaholics before. Can people visit?” 

 

“Depends and sometimes I don’t have a lot of free time when filming.” 

 

“I think it’s manageable. I’m pretty flexible, just the obvious things. Ya know like cheating.” He nudged you in the side to be more serious. “I don’t know, I can’t think of any. I mostly just don’t want to be treated like shit and taken for granted. Which is why the long away periods worries me. Not about you but that my insecurities will fester and tell me why the hell would you want to date me? Then you don’t answer a text and I’ll freak out which will make you mad and upset because you didn’t do anything wrong, you were just working.” Saying all of that quickly in in one breath, you huffed out and relaxed your shoulders. 

 

“Wow, that got real, and dark.” 

 

You roll towards him, putting an arm around his waist and your forehead on his chest. “I warned you I was crazy.” He snort laughs. “No, I’m just thinking extremes. It’ll probably be fine.” 

 

Chris’s hand rubs circles on your lower back. “You know I have to make out with people and pretend to have sex too right?” His voice is very serious like that’s been a problem in the past. 

 

You sit up and look at him in the eye. “Uhhh I’ve watched your movies before...I know how acting works.” The confusion in your voice evident. 

 

“It’s just been a problem in the past when I’ve dated someone not in the industry.” 

 

“That won’t be a problem. It’s a job you’re working, that doesn’t count as cheating and I’m not the jealous type. Honestly, how do you think my ex-fiance got away with it so long? I knew it was just him and his secretary at work all night alone together but I believed him when he said he was working. I’m stupidly trusting.” 

 

“Optimistic is what you are.” 

 

“Optimistic huh? I like that. So no deal breakers found. Does that mean we can go eat lunch, I’m starving.” 

 

He chuckles and calls Dodger back. At the little dog friendly bistro the hostess asks how many, which Chris confirms two, but you interrupt asking if Ron is working. 

 

“What are you doing?” Chris whispers in your ear and you wave him off. 

 

“It looks like he is and he has a table open on the patio if you prefer to be seated in his section?” 

 

An evil grin comes on your face as you tell her “That would be lovely.” Chris shaking his head at you the whole time. 

 

The hostess seats you with a couple of menus and Chris just keeps looking at you with a “I can’t believe you are doing this again.” look on his face as he tries to keep from laughing. 

 

You watch as Ron steps up to your table, not really looking at either of you, as he goes into his spiel on welcoming to the restaurant and what specials there are. 

 

He looks up with a polite smile on his face and you see the look die in his eyes as he recognizes the two of you, unconsciously taking a step back. Chris is hiding his face in his menu, but you can see the shaking of his shoulders. 

 

“Hiya Ron! Long time no see. How’s life been treating ya?” The excitement in your voice breaks an audible snicker from Chris. 

 

“Just fine ma’am. What can I get you to drink?” Ron is trying to be as professional as possible and you have to admire him for that. 

 

“I think waters all around?” You look to Chris who nods, not able to say anything. “Don’t forget thing one and thing two.” You point to the dogs. 

 

Ron grips his pen a little tighter. “It was separate checks correct?” 

 

You look him right in the eye without blinking. “No Ron, not anymore.” And you smirk. 

 

Ron huffs out an irritated sigh and turns on his heel to leave. 

 

Laughter from across the table makes you break into a fit of your own giggles. 

 

“Was that why you wanted Ron’s section?” 

 

“He looked down his nose at me last time, so I wanted show him he shouldn’t judge people. I know it’s a little on the petty side but just let me have my fun.” 

 

“Hey you have as much fun as you want, but you’re paying for the tip. I’m not going to be trying to judge how much extra to give based on how much of an annoyance you were to him. We’re still in the ‘everything is endearing and cute’ stage.” 

 

“So ‘everything is endearing and cute’, you say? I don’t think I’ve heard of that stage. Can you give me an example, use it in a sentence?” 

 

A sly smile forms on his face that has you worried. “For example, that cute little screech you do when I leave.”

 

Your face heats up instantly. “You heard that huh?” 

 

“The whole floor heard it, but it was cute.” 

 

“Aww you think I’m cute?” Ron stops by the table to drop off water. “Ron did you hear that? He thinks I’m cute.” 

 

“That you were  _ acting  _ cute.” Chris corrected. 

 

“Ron we’ve known each other a while now. Do you think I act cute or just  _ am _ cute?” 

 

Ron blinks down at you and turns his head to Chris. “Sir sincerely good luck to you and you have my deepest sympathies.” He turns on his heel and walks away from the table without looking back at you. 

 

“Wait? Was that a joke? Did Ron actually make a joke?” You asked Chris excitedly. 

 

“I’m am now certain you have broken Ron.” Chris nods solemnly. 

 

You both crack up at that and then actually read the menu instead of pointing at something random. Leaving Ron alone for the rest of lunch, you still provide him with generous tip at at the end and you think you see a smirk when he comes to pick it up. 

 

The short walk back to your apartment is nice. Conversation flows naturally and you don’t feel as if you need to fill up all the space with talking. The awkwardness you use to feel having the gorgeous man keep pace beside you has all but dissipated. You still find it strange, but his presence puts you at ease. You’re starting to think that maybe this could work, although you didn’t know for sure until you had to go months apart. That was the real test. 

 

The two of you step out of the elevator and into the hall, the dogs in tow. Another plan of watching tv to pass the time before dinner was already in the works. Chris wanted to finish the show you were watching and you were happy to oblige. 

 

Sticking the key in the lock, it turns but without the telltale click when it unlocks. Your brow furrows and you pause with your hand on the doorknob. 

 

“Everything alright?” Chris asks from behind you. 

 

“The door wasn’t locked. I could have sworn I locked it when I left.” His face mimics yours with a frown. 

 

“Step back and take the dogs. Let me go in first just to check.” You really want to argue but you’re scared and he gives you hard look when he hands you the leashes to not argue. He tries to be quiet as he slowly opens the door. You can’t help but to try to peek in around him but his wide shoulders don’t leave much room around the doorway. After he steps inside, he pulls the door to but not completely shut, keeping you on the other side in the hallway. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” You hear someone who is definitely not Chris, shout from the apartment. You knew that voice, you had fucked that voice. No longer sitting on the sidelines you barged in and see Matt standing in the living room, arms crossed like he had just caught an intruder. 

 

“I could ask the same buddy.” Chris responded with very similar pose, although with a couple more inches, height and width, on Matt. Chris was much more intimidating. 

 

“Chris it’s fine.” You come up behind him with a hand to his lower back, and he looks down at you confused. “Well it’s not fine but I’ll handle it.” You shove the leashes into his hands as you move between them. “Chris this is my asshole Matt. Asshole this is Chris.” Chris’ eyes flash with recognition and he takes a look at the ex-fiance, judging him on all levels. “Now that we are all caught up, what the fuck Matt? You can’t just let yourself in. You don’t live here anymore and you said you gave me all your keys.”

 

“I’m still paying for the place. I can stop by if I want to.” 

 

“No, no you can’t, that was the agreement. You moved out and moved in with your side bitch, and as an apology for making me quit my job and move to Boston, you paid rent up for this place until I could find a job.” You were so angry, you were boiling. You didn’t shout, your voice just got cold and deeper as your rage rolled off of you. Matt had never been smart about telling your moods and today was no exception. Chris on the other hand, stepped a little closer, towering at your back to add even more menace to your words, or possible hold you back when you launched yourself at him. It was hard to tell. 

 

Matt scoffs. “Don’t give me that. Who’s this fucker? You’re telling me you weren’t fucking him on the side while we were together?” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m say, not that you have any right to know. What are you even doing here Matt?” You were suddenly tired and just ready to get this man out of your apartment so you could settle on the couch with Chris. Matt’s eyes shift from you to Chris and then glance at the bedroom. “Oh my god! You can’t be serious!” This you did shout. “You wanted to stay here? Did she kick you out already?” Matt at least had the decency to look ashamed this time, before he went into begging mode. 

 

“Come on Marshmallow, we had good times right? It’s been miserable without you.” Chris’s hand on your shoulder tightened when your ex tried to win you back with nonsense. The audacity he had to pull this stunt in front of who was obviously your new boyfriend, and much bigger than he is, was ludicrous. Uncrossing your arms from your chest, you place a hand over Chris’s to give him a bit of comfort, not that he even needed it. He knew how you felt about the man in front of you, that was digging himself deeper with each word he spoke. 

 

“Matt, please leave. You cheated on me, we’re done.” You cut him off as he was telling you what a ‘big mistake he made was’, but you couldn’t care less. It was very simple to you. “Hand Chris your keys on the way out, he needs one anyway. This will save us a trip.” 

 

The nice guy act that Matt had been putting on melted in front of you. “You can’t honestly fucking expect me to believe you’re dating this guy?! He’s probably just the dog walker. You couldn’t get someone like this to fuck you unless you were paying them. That’s exactly what you’re doing isn’t it! Yeah you had to get yourself a fucking escort since nobody would touch you!” Matt sneers at you. 

 

Chris was right to have come up closer, because you did in fact attempt to launch yourself at him, more in his defense than your own. Even with his muscles he had a hard time containing you, especially when you threw your weight into it. What got you to calm down was Chris’s loud booming voice calling your name. It sounded just like Captain America was disappointed in you. 

 

“Ok, I’m done staying out of it. Matt or whatever the fuck your name is, hand over the keys. If I ever find out that you were in my girlfriend’s house again, without her permission, I will have a reason to use the myriad of lawyers I keep on retainer.” He turns to you and hands you the leashes to the dogs, who are both looking scared after being witness to the fight. “Take the dogs into your bedroom and calm them down, while I escort him out and down to the lobby.” He runs a finger over your cheek and you realize a stray tear had run down. All you can do is nod and you go around to the back of the apartment to the bedroom. You can hear some muffled talking before the front door closes again. 

 

“Shhh, it’s ok guys, it’s all over now.” Kneeling on the floor you pick up Popcorn and wrap an arm around Dodgers neck, burying your face into the fur on his back. 

 

After what could have been either a few minutes or 15, time wasn’t moving correctly in your world, the door creaks open with Chris leaning on the doorway. He sees you in the floor, arms wrapped around both dogs and his eyes soften. “Did he give you the key?” You ask him. He holds it by the key ring and lets it dangle. “That’s good. I’m really sorry about that. I never thought that he would ever show up here again. I hadn’t prepared for it.” 

 

He sighs and squats down beside you, a hand on your head running it over your hair. “We did move a little fast as well. It was just such a rare opportunity, for both of us, where we didn’t have other things so we could spend as much time as we wanted together. I was enjoying it.” 

 

“Me too.” You bite your lip, debating whether or not you wanted to ask what was on your mind. “Did he say anything else?” 

 

Chris’ eyes flashed for a moment and he took his hand from you. “If you want to take him back just tell me now. I can’t say I understand, but I know you have a history.”

 

“What?” You were thoroughly confused until it clicked. He thought you were asking if he said anything more about taking you back. “Fuck no I don’t want him back. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t make any threats to you or the dogs or anything. Him being in here and letting himself in freaked me out. What if he has another key?” You were starting to panic and he could hear it in your voice. He sat beside you in the floor and pulled you to him. 

 

“I don’t think he does, although I’m going to have to let my manager know. He finally recognized me when we got to the lobby. He seemed more scared when he figured it out, which was weird. I’m still going to have to keep an eye on it to make sure he doesn’t try to cash the story into the tabloids.” 

 

“Uggg this was not what I wanted. This is your vacation time, you don’t need to be more stressed.” You bang your forehead into his chest, a soft ‘ow’ from him stops you. 

 

“Let’s just forget about it for now and go relax on the couch like we’d planned. After we’ve both calmed down than we can talk.” 

 

It was that word, talk, that dreaded word that got your heart racing again. So much for relaxing tonight. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

You were a ball of anxiety on the couch that night. Chris wanted to ‘talk’ after he calms down. Welp it was nice to date him for 2 days anyway, also multiple kisses, yet you knew this was it. He wouldn't want to deal with your ex drama, and if Matt did go to the tabloids, it was easily deniable if the two of you had no contact. No proof, no pictures, no story. Honestly it was the smart play, it just sucked. 

 

Chewing your nails to give your hands something to do while watching Chris’ new favorite drama series. You couldn’t even follow along with the plot anymore, making plans in your head to watch the episodes again without him, so you could be ready to watch more tomorrow night. Wait no, scratch that, he wouldn’t be here tomorrow night would he? Back to chewing. 

 

The sound coming from the tv stopped, but it took you a few moments to notice, or at least that was the impression you got from Chris’ expression. 

 

“You’re not going to be able to calm down are you? You’re worried.” He watches you nod your head and he lets out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ok...ok…” He mumbles seemly more to himself than you. His hand rubbing your arm with his that is slung over your shoulder. “It’ll be fine. I mean it’s been what? A week or so since we met, but other people do it all the time. It’ll be good.” Again it feels like he’s more talking to himself and not to you. It’s like he’s trying to convince himself that leaving you wouldn’t be hard since it was such a short time. 

 

You felt very differently, but you couldn’t blame him, it was the smart thing to do. He was a freaking superstar and he had to protect his image and subsequently his job. Public perception was everything nowadays. You can feel your chest tighten and throat closing as you fight back tears that are inevitable. The feel of you stiffening in his arms has him look down at you, seeing you start to break down. You watch as his jaw locks and he pushes you off the couch, standing up as well. 

 

“Go pack a bag. If it has you this upset we’re not staying here.” Your eyes snap to him, wide and confused. “I don’t think he has another key but if you’re are that worried that it has you crying you can stay at my place for a night or two, at least until you can decide what to do.” You don’t move from your spot near the couch. “I’ve got a spare room, don’t worry.” He smirks. Did this mean he didn’t want to stop dating you? “Was there something else that you’re worried about?” 

 

“You said we were going to ‘talk’. I just had my ex break into the apartment he’s technically paying for, see you and recognize you and admit we’re dating, while trying to get back with me, probably just so he has a place to live, and you said you wanted to ‘talk’. In what universe is that not ‘we’re no longer dating’?” 

 

“Shit did I use the ‘T’ word?” Chris winced. 

 

“Yeah, ya did.” 

 

“I just meant about you and him and the key situation with the housing. If you were going to stay here or we needed to look at more places, security systems, that sort of thing. It never even crossed my mind to not see you again.” He stepped into your space and placed his hands on your neck and face. 

 

“Huh...you’re kind of strange you know that?” 

 

“I’m sure I’ve been told that before. Probably will be again.” He smirked.

 

“It would be smart to not see me anymore. Make life for your manager a lot easier, so he doesn’t have to catch a story if Matt is stupid enough to leak the information.” 

 

“He needs a little excitement in his life. I’m such a boring celebrity. He should be put to the test to see if he can handle a scandal.”

 

Your arms are now around his waist as he places a kiss on your forehead. “You know you called me your girlfriend earlier.”

 

“Caught that did you?” 

 

“Were you trying to be subtle?” A grin on your face. 

 

“I learn from the best, or worse in this case.” You slap him on the chest but end up hurting your hand instead, which just makes him laugh, but he kisses your hurt palm anyway. He grows quiet for a moment, his thumb rubbing the back of your hand gently. “Even though you were thinking of something else, did you still want to come to my place? Until you can get the locks changed at least?” 

 

You’re chewing on your lip again and look at your feet. “While I would feel more comfortable not being here until that happens, that’s an insane step to offer. You barely know me. You can’t possibly be comfortable with this.” 

 

“But you would be, right?” You shrug, not looking up. “We’ve known each other the same amount of time, why do you get to be comfortable letting me into here but I can’t be comfortable letting you into my home?” 

 

That has you glancing up, eyes narrowed in a very ‘really? It’s very obvious why I would be more comfortable.’ look. 

 

“Hey I could be a bad person and I just interview well.” He counters, which makes you giggle snort. 

 

“Are you sure? Like 100%, die on this hill sure?” 

 

“Having to ask that many times makes me less sure....” He laughs. “Yes, go pack a bag. You can call the landlord to get a locksmith out here from my place.” 

 

“She actually lives on the first floor. We can stop by on the way through if she’s home. I think it would be easier if I explained the situation in person.” 

 

He nods and you move into the bedroom to pack a bag. Making sure to pack clothes for the next day and some pjs, along with your toiletry. When you come out, you see Chris has grabbed a few of Popcorn’s toys and treats and is currently looking through the cabinets for his food. 

 

He holds up Popcorns bowl. “Are you out?” 

 

“No, he’s just a spoiled little shit that now will only eat the refrigerated food. The bag’s in there.” 

 

Pulling the little plastic bag from the fridge, he puts that in the bag with the toys and treats. “I think I’ve got him all set, what about you?” 

 

“Thanks and yeah I’m good.” You smile and suddenly get nervous. It didn’t actually hit you to what you were agreeing to until right now. Yes it seemed necessary, your ex invading you space and then raging over Chris being there, not a safe situation if he came back, but this was going to his house. If he deemed you crazy, you would know where he lives. It was a much bigger step than a phone number that he could change at any moment. This was a trust you’re not sure you deserve. 

 

The dogs get their leashes back on and you tote the bag with Popcorns items, and Chris took your bag, while he grabs your hand with the other. You get down to your landlady’s apartment and knock on her door. A dog barking and a muffled “Shhhh” on the other side, let you know she’s home. 

 

“Hey Ms. Daniels. I’m sorry to bother you, but I need something done on my apartment.” 

 

Her smile is pleasant and she looks from you to Chris, who is standing a few paces behind. She was familiar with the situation with your ex and was sympathetic. “Sure, did something happen?” 

 

“We got in and found Matt in the apartment. He apparently didn’t give back all the keys. Is there anyway we could get a locksmith out here and change them? He said it was the only copy he had left, but he said the same thing before.” 

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Your name is on the lease too so I just need one of you to sign the work order. I’m assuming you’re not staying there at the moment.” She asked, eyeing the duffel and leashes in Chris’ hand. 

 

“No I’m staying with…” You glance behind you. “A friend.” 

 

“Alright dear, I’ll text you when it’s done. Let me go get one of the order forms for you to sign.” 

 

Once the paperwork was done, you thanked Ms. Daniels again and headed out to walk to Chris’ apartment. 

 

“I’m sorry again, this wasn’t how I was expecting our night to go.” 

 

“You can stop apologizing.” Chris squeezed your hand in his as he said it. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and it’s still early. We can make up for it.” 

 

He tugs on your hand, stopping you in front of a building, a nice building, a very nice building. Even with it being only a few blocks away from your own apartment, you can see the difference in the neighborhood and the details in the building itself. It all screams expensive. 

 

There is an actual doorman that opens the door for you and Chris. He even has the little hat and outfit that you had only seen in tv shows. Tipping his hat with a polite “Mr. Evans” and a smile to you, Chris says a quick hello before leading you to the elevator doors. 

 

Once the doors are shut, and you are alone in the little box, you turn and fully face Chris. 

 

“You have a doorman.” Your tone flat, almost accusing. 

 

“Yeah….?”

 

“He has an outfit and a little doorman’s hat.” 

 

“And?”

 

“I didn’t know those existed.” 

 

“The doormen or the outfit?” 

 

“The outfit, specifically the hat.” 

 

The doors open to a short hallway, at the end of which is a single door. You look around and don’t see any other rooms or doors. Swallowing, you hold Popcorn closer, trying hard to not think about the fact he has a full floor to himself. 

 

“Why the hat?” His question seems out of place now that he has gotten the door open and ushered you inside. Dodger running around, excited to be home. Taking a moment to get your bearings and to pet the insistent Dodger, you use the silly conversation to hide how awkward and uncomfortable you’re feeling. It’s hitting you again just how very much out of your league he is. 

 

“It’s adorable. I think I want one.” You set Popcorn on the floor and remove the leash quickly. He’s starting to get annoyed with Dodger sniffing him and jumping around and you know he wants to go hide somewhere. 

 

“Exactly when and where would you wear it?” 

 

“I’m sure I can come up with an eclectic outfit to pair it with. Or better idea! You come in from a long day of shooting and I’m just standing around in a set of lingerie and the hat. Sexy right?” You giggle and turn back to him to see him frozen at the door. Crap you went too far. 

 

He shakes himself a bit before he answers. “How about no to the hat. Although the other, you are more than welcome to do any time.” A hand smacks your ass as he goes past you, further into the living room, earning a yelp and a groan from you, your whole body growing hot. You shouldn't have started it, because now you didn’t know how you were going to survive a night at his place.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Of course this is the living room, and this is the kitchen.” You whistle at the impressiveness of the beautiful island work space, running your hand over the granite counter top as Chris walks on to finish the tour of his apartment. “Bathroom through here, my study, guest bedroom, and finally master bedroom.” 

 

You poked your head into the rooms one by one, getting more impressed as you go. Chris was still holding onto your duffel of clothes, not having set it down in the guest room, which you found odd. “This is your house you know, you can put that down anywhere at anytime.” Pointing to the bag. 

 

“Well I was hoping you could help me out with that.” You quirk your eyebrow to him. “I can either throw it in here.” He mimes tossing it into the spare bedroom. “Or….” He does the same but into his own room. 

 

The smirk on his face as he watches you bite your lip in thought, makes your heart race. Can you do this? His face falls a little bit as you hesitate, which makes up your mind faster than you want to admit. “Which has the better bathroom?” 

 

His face lights up at that. “Two words...jacuzzi tub.”

 

“Well it’s a no brainer than isn’t it?” He tosses your duffel on his bed as you turn back down the hallway. “I do reserve the right to change my mind, I’m a woman after all.” You shout playfully back to him as you walk back down the hall to the living room. 

 

You barely register his fast footfalls as he rushes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle, pulling your back to his chest. “Of course.” He kisses the side of your head, before stepping around you to go to the kitchen, leaving you stunned in the middle of the hall. “I think we’ll have to order out. Unless you can find a magic portal to food in my kitchen.” 

 

“Uhh, yeah I’ll take a look.” 

 

Surprisingly he had some things you could use to make dinner but he decided he wanted sushi instead, and you agreed. He sat about placing the order for delivery while you got the dog’s food ready. Chris pointing out the mix of wet and dry that Dodger liked while he was on the phone. 

 

The two of you settling into the couch as the dogs ate and waiting on your food. The atmosphere wasn’t as relaxed as it had been before the ‘Matt’ situation. You figured you were to blame as Chris seemed to be paying attention to the show on tv and his hand was drawing lazy patterns into your shoulder. 

 

His phone rang a few moments later. “Hello? Sure, be right there.” He turns to you. “Foods here, I’ll go down and get it. Want to grab some plates and drinks?” 

 

You nod and smile, your appetite was gone a while ago. The words that Matt said about yours and Chris’ relationship weighing heavily on you. More so being in his place, the reality of just who he is getting to you more than ever before. 

 

He kisses the top of your head as he gets up and you watch him walk out the door, getting up yourself to do as he asked. Plates and glasses in front of you on the coffee table, you figure he’s going to want to do the same as last night and watch tv while eating. 

 

“I’m starving.” He shouts as soon as the door opens. He sees your set up and pauses at the doorway. “Hey why don’t you move everything to the kitchen table. I think I’m done with tv for tonight.” You cock your head to the side and switch everything around while he starts pulling out trays. You’re quiet as you sit down, adding just few pieces to your plate, he’s already got his loaded up and started eating. His chewing slows down as he watches you just move the few pieces around your plate, not eating. “Is it not good? You said you liked sushi.” 

 

“Yeah I do.” You tell him, not looking up from your plate. “I’m just not very hungry right now.”

 

He sets his throw-away wooden chopsticks to the side and looks at you, calling your name softly. Your eyes close as a response, and take a deep breath. The second call of your name has you looking to him, knowing you can’t avoid it. “What’s wrong, and don’t say you’re fine.” 

 

You set your own chopsticks down, and place your hands in your lap to focus on him. “Why are you doing all this Chris? Why go to such lengths? We’ve known each other for a week and even at first you didn’t want to give me your number, for this very reason I might add. It just seems like a simple solution. I still don’t understand why I’m here.” 

 

“It is simple, because I want you to be. I told you I want to see where this goes and if every time someone tries to stop me or bully me into not pursuing what I want, and I back down, I wouldn’t have all this.” He makes a circle with his finger, indicating the apartment. “I think you want this too, but if I’m wrong just tell me.” His eyes intense and staring straight into your own, it makes you want to look away, but you hold strong, at least until Matt’s voice drowns out everything again. 

 

“Matt’s right though. There is no way we can work, with you being you and me just as I am. Fuck! I still have no idea what you see in me. He’s right, I’m an ugly, fat thing that would have to pay someone to fuck me.” The ending was muffled as your hands were over your face with your elbows on the table, unable to look at the man across from you. 

 

What you didn’t see was him shooting up from the table and you let out a small screech as he pulled your chair out and pulled it around so he could get in front of you, crouching down to your eye level. His large hands on your thighs as he holds your gaze. “Listen to me, I know you hold his words a little tighter because of your past with him, but you can’t let him in your head. Where did the confidant, fiery woman that I met go? I need her to burn out his jealous words because if you’re with me, it’s going to be so much worse. The public will rip every flaw you think you have apart, and I can’t always be there with you when that happens, but you have to trust me when I say you are gorgeous inside and out. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think that. You just have to quiet what’s in here, ok?” He taps his fingertips to your forehead. “Fuck everyone else. Who’s in this relationship?” 

 

He looks at you expectantly waiting on an answer. “Me and you.” 

 

He nods. “And who’s opinion matters in this relationship?”

 

“Me and you?” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And fuck everyone else.” 

 

“You’re learning.” He grins at you. The small smile you return has him leaning up to sweep you up in his arms. He presses a kiss to your temple and just holds you for a bit, your arms circling tight around his waist to keep him there. “You know you’re not the only one who can be insecure.” He mumbles into your shoulder. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You told your landlady I was a friend.” He pulls away and goes back to a squat in front of you, hands on your thighs again. 

 

You move a piece of hair that had fallen into his face. “I didn’t know if you wanted to tell anyone. That’s the only reason. Plus other than establishing we’re dating we hadn’t officially had the ‘what are we’ discussion.” 

 

“I know, which is why I ignored it, but it still hit me. Here.” He pulls your hand to his chest, and you can feel his heartbeat speed up a little. “New relationships make everyone nervous. You’re not the only one.” 

 

Leaning down you place your lips on his in a sweet and warm kiss, lingering just a moment. “Thank you Chris. I’ll remember that, as long as you promise to tell me if something changes for you. You know I’ve been burnt before, being too open and trusting too soon, but I’m willing to do it again...for you. Just promise that you’ll be honest with me.” 

 

“I think I can do that.” He gives you the lopsided grin you love so much. “Feeling better?” You nod. “Want to eat now?” You nod again and he stands up, whipping your chair around and pushing it back to the table. 

 

Holding on tight to the sides and giggling at the manhandling you look up at him with a playful scowl. “You’re going to scuff up your floors doing that you know.” He just shrugs and goes back to his seat. “So confidant and firey?” You ask after a few bites. 

 

“Sweetheart, the first day I met you, you openly flirted, made a waiter want to quit his job because of your antics, and asked me to go out the following day with you. Yeah, I think all of that was accurate.” He chuckled. 

 

“I didn’t explicitly ask you out, just told you a time and place I would be the next day.” You popped a bite of tuna in your mouth, chewing the large piece with a smirk. 

 

“Semantics.” He shakes his head at you, going back to his own meal. 

 

The tension’s been lifted and the two of you finish up dinner with smiles and banter. Chris puts away the little bit of leftovers while you rinse off the dishes you used. You don’t see the need to put them in the dishwasher, since it was only a couple of plates and glasses, so you start to wash them by hand. Chris walking up to dry them off and put them away. 

 

You get done and just lean on the counter as Chris adds the last plate to the cabinet, his shirt riding up just a bit, hipchecking him to get his attention. “You know, it might be prudent to have that conversation, especially if I’m going to be here a couple of nights.” 

 

“You just got onto me about using the ‘talk’ word earlier and now you want to do just that?” He smirks at you. 

 

“Hey now I didn’t use that word!” You smack him with the towel you were using to dry your hands off with. He laughs as he leans on the counter beside you, arms crossed. 

 

“Exclusive?” 

 

“I’m not dating anyone obviously. You wanna limit yourself from all the Hollywood models and actresses after only 2 dates?” 

 

He shrugs. “Eh, too much drama.” 

 

“Says the man who does that for a living.” 

 

“Two different styles of drama.” 

 

You snort. “Ok, what about label thing? What do you want me to call you, if not friend.” 

 

“Boyfriend works, unless you prefer lover?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Oh eww no. That’s so cringey and as of right now not true.” The two of you chuckle. “Ya know, we’ve been very blunt about all of this. Is that normal? I hadn’t been single in the tinder age yet.” 

 

“No.” He shakes his head and laughs a little. “This hasn’t been my experience either, but I really like it. No questioning and no wondering what the other person wants. It’s refreshing.” 

 

You hum approvingly. “So just be honest, huh?” 

 

“Sounds like you’ve got something else brewing. Come on, bring it.” 

 

“I’ve got a small confession to make…” You wince and bite your lip, which makes him worry. “I don’t enjoy watching sports.” It comes out in a rush. “I know, I know. I’m so ashamed at myself.” The sarcasm heavy in your voice, and he doesn’t think the dramatic press of the back of your hand to your forehead is needed. 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Drama, everywhere is drama…” He mutters to himself and starts walking away from you. 

 

“Aww Chris, I’m just messing with you.” You tell him but the smirking smile doesn’t leave. “I know you’ve got a bro crush on Tom Brady, I just don’t understand it.” 

 

Chris whips around, going back to stand in front of you. “He’s the best quarterback in the league! He’s done…” And Chris is off running with a list of Tom’s accomplishments and you can’t help but love the passion, even if half the time you don’t understand the jargon. His hero speech slows down and stops. “What?” 

 

“What, what?” 

 

“Did you zone out on me?” 

 

“Hmmm maybe about what you were talking about. I was just admiring your passion is all. I really like that you love things so much and aren’t afraid to show it. Life is boring without passions.” 

 

“Oh yeah? And what’s your passion?” He hooks his arms around your hips and pulls you to him. 

 

“You?” You chuckle as he rolls his eyes. “Movies, marvel, reading. See I wasn’t lying, you’re in that little grouping somewhere.” 

 

“Ah, so just my acting ability is your passion?” 

 

“Why Mr. Evans? You weren’t thinking of something uncouth were you?” 

 

He leans down and nuzzles his nose to yours. “Uncouth huh? Hadn’t heard that in a while.” 

 

“Yes uncouth. I’m a lady and would never say things like ‘dirty’ or ‘naughty’.” You bite your lip to keep the smirk at bay. 

 

“Of course not! What am I thinking? You’ve just told me you sleep naked and offered to come over wearing nothing but lingerie and a doorman’s hat, of all things. Very ladylike.” 

 

Embarrassment colors your cheeks for once and you have to look away from his too close face, courage finally giving out in the sexually explicit banter. He senses the shift in your demeanor and plants a quick kiss to your lips before pulling away, taking your hand in his as he leads you back into the living room. “So what do you want to do now? Watch a movie? Read? If you want to go out there is a nice little bar down the block?” 

 

“I thought you were done with TV, and I think I just want to stay in tonight. Bar sounds good for maybe tomorrow, if my locks aren’t done yet.” 

 

“Sounds good.” He squeezes your fingers together as he goes to the large bookshelf in his living room. “Pick something out. I’m gonna go get what I was reading last night.” He hussles off to the bedroom as you prouse his collection. It’s definitely eclectic. There are some fiction, but there is also a lot of biographies, self help and other nonfiction works. A few peak your interest but you doubt they could hold your attention. Deciding to just scroll on your phone, or to read one of the digital books you’ve downloaded on the small device would be best, you sit on the couch. 

 

Chris comes out, having changed into some lighter weight clothes, that you assume are what he normally wears to bed. He notices you on your phone as he sits beside you. “Couldn’t find anything that would do it for you?” 

 

“Sorry. I can’t read nonfiction when I’m this easily prone to being distracted, like I am tonight.” 

 

“I’ve got some other fiction in the study if you want to take a look?” 

 

“It’s cool. I’ve got a few things I’m reading on my phone right now anyway. While I still love the feel and smell of books, I no longer have the shelf space.” 

 

He chuckles. “I donate a lot of what I’ve read but still have so many. It’s a real problem.” 

 

There is more space on the couch than had been between you in the last few days, but neither of you comment about it. It’s like him changing into night clothes cemented the fact that you really weren’t going anywhere the rest of the night. 

 

After a bit, Chris looks up at you. You still have your shoes on, where he’s left in socks, and he knows wearing jeans all day can get annoying. “You can go change too if you want.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“You did bring pj’s right? I mean we both know your sleeping habits…” He side eyeing you and you know he’s trying to joke to get you to relax. 

 

“Yes I brought something to wear. I’m not an exhibitionist.” You roll your eyes at him. “I may go do that if you don’t mind. Actually, you said something about a tub?” 

 

“You were serious about that?” 

 

“Hell yes! I only have a shower at home.”

 

“Alight, alright, chill. I’ll show you how to use it.” You make a happy squealing noise that has him feeling better about you staying the night. “Ok, just get it to where you want it, then you just hit this here. You might have to wiggle it a bit too.” He watches as you turn the taps and test the temperature, showing you where to close off the drain once you had it like you wanted it. 

 

“Thank you!” You bounce a little as you watch it fill up. “Ok now shoo!” Waving him out of the room. 

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” You cock your head in question. “PJ’s.” 

 

“Oh right!” Your eyes widen as you go out to scrounge through the duffel, pulling your pjs, which consist of a pair of leggings and an overly large top, and your toiletry bag. “This isn’t helping my case about not being an exhibitionist is it?” You ask as you walk back into the bathroom. He’s setting a clean towel on the side of the tub. 

 

“Not really.” He smiles at you. “Need anything else?” 

 

“I don’t think so. Do you mind if I use your soap? I didn’t think about bringing that.” 

 

“That’s fine and the shampoo is here too.” 

 

“My hair will be fine for another day or two. Takes forever to dry as well.” 

 

He stands there a bit awkwardly as you hold your clothes. “Ok...well enjoy.” He walks out backwards, swinging his arms a bit. You can’t help but giggle at how cute he is when flustered. 

 

Setting your clothes on the counter, you climb in the tub, letting out a groan as the hot water envelops you. Just when you think it couldn’t get better, you hit the jets and you’re transported to a whole other world. Relaxing back, you try to forget the ugly parts of the day and just be content where you were, and who you were with. It seems like a dream you could wake up from at any moment. 

 

As you were relaxing, Chris went back into the living room to give you some privacy. He had the same realization that this was really happening and you were staying the night as you were filling up the tub. He tried to get into a comfortable position and go back to his book, but it just wasn’t working. 

 

_ Ding _

 

His eyes shoot to the phone you had left on the coffee table. He really didn’t mean to see who the text was from, but ‘Asshole’ is too easy to read. Shifting uncomfortably, his eyes glance from the phone to the hallway towards you. He doesn’t want to disturb your relaxing time, but it’s maybe something you need to see. Chewing on his cheek as he debates, three more texts come in, in rapid succession. 

 

Again he doesn’t mean to see the previewed content, but it goes off again when he’s picked it up to take it to you. He’s at the door to the bathroom when it dings again. 

 

_ Marshmallow, I’m sorry I said those things. You know I didn’t mean it right? It’s just… _

 

_ Are you there? _

 

_ You’re not still with him are you? _

 

_ So what? Some famous, good looking guy shows you even a bit of interest... _

 

_ Look, even if you have spread your legs for him, I don’t care. I love you and want… _

 

Chris’ hand is clenching into a fist as he stands in front of the door. He can hear you singing a happy little tune as you take your bath. Making a decision, he quietly backs away and sits back on the couch in the living room. 

 

Looking at your phone in his hand, he hesitates over the button on the side to turn it back on. When the texts came up it didn’t look like you had a password attached. Stupidly trusting, you had called yourself, he said optimistic. Maybe it was a bit of both. The phone went off again, and he couldn’t stop himself from swiping it open to read the full content. 

 

_ Marshmallow, I’m sorry I said those things. You know I didn’t mean it right? It’s just I miss you so much. She wasn’t good for me, not like you are. I want to get back to where we were. We were together for 4 years, do you really just want to throw all that away for some guy you just met? _

 

_ Are you there? _ __   
  


_ You’re not still with him are you? _

 

_ So what? Some famous good looking guy shows you even a bit of interest and you turn into a slut?  _

 

_ Look, even if you have spread your legs for him, I don’t care. I love you and want you back. You need me too. You’ve obviously made some dumb decisions while I was gone, but we can fix it. Together.  _

 

_ Why won’t you answer? We both know that if word gets out that he’s dating someone like you, he will lose fans and they will ridicule you. He’s not going to stand up for you, he’s going to drop you. Where would you be then huh?  _

 

Another comes in. 

 

_ Fine. Be that way. Just know when he’s done with you and you come crawling back to me, I’ll be here. Make you learn the lesson the hard way.  _

 

How the fuck did you, of all people, get caught up with a guy like that? Chris was disgusted. He wanted to text back, telling the fucker that he didn’t deserve you and that it didn’t matter what his fans said or did, they would just have to be disappointed. That is no reason to break up with someone. 

 

He runs his hand through his hair. This would upset you, badly. The two of you just had this conversation, and he actually got you back from spiraling. Your ex would just exacerbate everything. The drain to the tub starts and his head lifts up to the hallway. Without even really thinking about it, he presses a few buttons and sets the phone down just in time to see you walk down the hall. The phone now has 7 text messages deleted and 1 number blocked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting plot in your fluff lol. Too many things happened in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“That was magical! I’ve got to get me one of those.” You’re happy voice floats into the living room, followed by your almost skipping footsteps. 

 

Chris runs his hands through his hair, and puts on his best smile. “You’re free to use it any time you stay over.” 

 

“Are you trying to incentivize me to come back?”

 

“Hmmm should probably see how bad you snore first, huh?” 

 

You snort as you sit beside him. “I don’t snore...I don’t think.” You smirk at him and reach for your phone on the table. 

 

Chris holds his breath as you scroll through. He knows what he did was a violation of your privacy but fuck that guy. The fact that Matt had broken you down to tears, not once but twice that day didn’t sit well with him and he wasn’t going to have it happen again. You clearly wanted nothing to do with him, so maybe you wouldn’t notice. 

 

“So what do you want to do now?” You ask him without looking up. 

 

Chris visibly relaxed at your nonchalant tone and watched as you finished whatever you were looking at and set the device back on the table. “I don’t know. It’s getting pretty late if you want to head on to bed?” 

 

He watches your fingers twitch nervously as you bite your lip. All he can think of is ‘cute’, and pushes what he did into the far recesses of his mind, with a stamp of approval that he made the right call. 

 

“Um...yeah, sure.” It was still kind of early but with the events that had happened you were exhausted. 

 

Chris told you he would get the lights and you went to find where Popcorn ran off to, picking him up and toting him into the bedroom. You could hear Chris tell Dodger to get his lion and go to bed. He pranced in the room with his stuffed animal in his mouth, laying down by Chris’s side of the bed. You assumed it was his side since that side table was full of his wallet, watch and other things. 

 

Popcorn settled down at the end of the bed by your feet and you turned down the covers for you and Chris, getting more and more nervous as you could see from the hall each light going out one by one. 

 

The hall light goes out and Chris stands by the doorway taking in the scene. You sitting up in bed waiting for him, Popcorn curled up in a ball at the end and Dodger lightly chewing on his lion at the side of the bed. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind.” You tell him, indicating Popcorn. 

 

“No, that’s fine. Dodger goes between the floor and the bed too.” 

 

You nod and scooch down under the covers as he moves to his side and climbs in. You watch as he gets comfortable and settled, until he turns to you. “Hi.” The word lamely falls from your lips. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

 

“Yeah what would possess me to be in my bed at night time?” 

 

The silence stretches out for a few beats, each of you looking at the other. “Well this is awkward...wanna make out and relieve the tension?” 

 

He chuckles. “I don’t think those two things go together, but sure.” He rolls to his side a bit and gets closer, leaning down to place a firm kiss to your lips. Your lips follow his as he pulls back and he laughs into it. “Hold on, I’m just turning out the light.” It’s mumbled as you still hadn’t let him break the kiss. 

 

“Fine.” You sigh in mock exasperation. Chris leans out to stretch an arm to the bedside lamp that you had turned on. There is still enough light to see shapes and movement from the windows, the city lights still going strong. “Mmmm, more making out now, right?” Wrapping your arms around his chest as he holds himself up on an elbow over you. 

 

“Insatiable.” 

 

“Just wait until I’m not tired and emotionally drained from dealing with my ex all day. You’ll find out the true meaning of that word.” You lean up and plant several kisses on his neck and jawline, feeling the hairs tickle your nose. 

 

He freezes up a bit at the mention of your ex, but starts to relax as he feels your lips it a particular sensitive spot on his neck. “I’ll hold you to that.” He leans down for a few more kisses before his arm goes under you, pulling you to him and flipping on his back, so you are half laying on his chest. A kiss to the top of your head. “We should get some sleep.” A soft whine starts that he knows isn’t from the dogs, and he can tell you are pouting. “Let me put it this way, we can continue but you’ll get more than just kisses, or we can go to sleep.” 

 

“Oh.” He was turned on, and you had done that. Your heartbeat sped up even faster. 

 

“Yeah ‘oh’, so what’s it going to be?” 

 

“Not tonight.” While you would love to, you didn’t want the memory of your first time together to be tainted by this bad day. Also you hadn’t lied about being tired. 

 

“That’s fine.” He planted another kiss to your head. “Good night.” His hand still roaming your back, squeezed you tight for a moment and then stilled. 

 

“Night.” You used your one free arm to squeeze his middle before laying back into the crook of his arm. It was very comfortable, now, but you knew that your arm under your body would go numb eventually. Once Chris was breathing deep and steady, you extracted yourself from his arm and rolled on your stomach, in your normal sleeping position, facing away from him. 

 

The next morning you awoke to a warmth at your back and an arm and leg thrown over you. By the light tickle on your neck, you could tell his face was buried there. A smile crept onto your face thinking what a nice way to wake up, until you had to pee. It wasn’t as easy to wiggle around in this position and you hadn’t made any progress towards getting up before you felt him stir. 

 

“Mornin’. “ He breathed out, kissing the back of your neck. His voice was a little deeper and a bit scratchy, and sent a spark, you didn’t want to think about at the moment, all the way to your toes. 

 

“Sleep well?” You asked, hand running over his forearm. 

 

“Very.” His voice rumbled out and you could feel the vibration through your chest. 

 

“While I’m very comfortable and loving the cuddles, I have to go to the bathroom.” 

 

“Gottcha.” He leans in to kiss your neck one more time before pulling away, but before he could Popcorn is between you, crawling up your back licking your face. 

 

“He heard the ‘B’ word and now wants to go out.” You sigh and try to wrangle him back to calm. His weight is suddenly off you and you turn to see Chris holding up a wriggling dog. 

 

“Go do your thing, I’ll go take them both to the corner.” 

 

“That is a better offer than even breakfast in bed. Better watch it Mr. or I may not leave.” 

 

You can hear him chuckle and tell the dogs to go out. Once your bathroom routine is done and you are feeling much more refreshed and minty, you figure it was time to get dressed while Chris was still out. Pulling the outfit from your duffel, you run your hands over it, trying to get the wrinkles out. It’s not an overly successful technique but it’s a little better. The door opens as you finish up, just pulling your top on. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” He lets out a little surprised and moves to go back out. 

 

“It’s fine, I’m done. Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll call Ms. Daniels to see when the locksmith is scheduled.” 

 

“Sure. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

You close the bedroom door behind you with a smile and dial your landlady’s number as you walk into the living room. The dogs are settled on the couch and you run a hand over their backs as the phone rings. 

 

The kitchen tile is cold to your bare feet, but you decide to start a pot of coffee as you talk. Moving around like this was the normal routine. That’s how Chris finds you, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, scrolling through the news feed on your phone. 

 

“So? What did she say?” He asks, grabbing himself a cup before joining you. 

 

“They won’t be able to come until Wednesday, so you’re stuck with me for three more days.” 

 

“How horrible.” He smirks over his cup. 

 

“My thoughts exactly.” You grin back. “After coffee, lets stop by my apartment. I need more clothes.”

 

“That’s fine. Why don’t we grab some of the groceries while we’re there so they don’t spoil and we can make lunch here. I wanna take you out to a nice dinner.” He places his hand over yours that’s on the kitchen table, intertwining your fingers. 

 

“Hmmm something fancy?”

 

“Nothing super fancy, but we hadn’t done the dinner thing yet. After we can have a nightcap at that bar I was telling you about.” 

 

“It sounds like you want to wine and dine me.” 

 

“More like beer and shots you.” He chuckles as your eyes open wide. “Hey you are the one that bet you could out drink me. I’m just testing that theory.” 

 

“Just don’t blame me when I puke over everything. I’m very competitive, even to my detriment.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

The two of you weren’t in any rush, so you finished your coffee slowly and enjoyed the morning haze. You both thought that leaving the dogs at home was a better idea than dragging them along to pick up clothing and food from your place. Giving them kisses and pats before you left and walked to the elevator that opened into a parking structure. Chris took your hand in his and lead you to the car. 

 

It was midmorning on a Monday so traffic wasn’t bad, having missed the rush. You got to the door of your apartment and found it locked and looking just as you left it. Until your shoulders slumped you didn’t realize how much tension you were holding in them, not knowing what you would find. 

 

Packing up more clothing than you think you will need, just in case, Chris pilfers through your fridge to find what’s left of the groceries for that week and anything that might spoil. “I’m all set. Did you find what you wanted for lunch?” 

 

“Yeah, I grabbed some other things too. You sure you don’t want to take a final look around?” 

 

“Nah, I’ve got everything and if not, it’s not like it’s far away.” 

 

He nods as he takes the bag you hand him to put the groceries in. Chris takes your bag and says he’ll meet you at the car while you lock up. It’s still surreal as you step out of the apartment building and see Chris packing your items in the trunk. The fluttering of your heart tells you that even if it’s kind of rushed, you’re still following your heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I was having bad writers block with this chapter and even starting something new and walking away didn't help. What I finally did was just get enough down to end the chapter, which is why it's so short. I'm already working on the next chapter but of course I had to get sick and be stuck in bed the whole time unable to write any for the last week. I think I'm getting over everything but thank you all for being patient with me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE RATINGS CHANGE!!  
> Also the additional tags.

Chris had given you some privacy to change for your dinner date. Knowing it was going to happen you grabbed your favorite dress when you went back to the apartment. A cute maxi dress that flatters your figure well, and a light over coat since the nights had gotten cooler. He had already changed and you had to swallow the lump in your throat as you pass him in the hallway. 

 

The smile on his face when you walked out to the living room was sincere and so was the compliment that ran over his lips. It sometimes was still hard to accept them, but you grinned at him anyway. 

 

He took you to what seemed to be an upscale dive bar, you had honestly no other way to describe it. It was full of locals and loud, but the food was something you wouldn’t normally find in a bar. There were people that were dressed very casually in jeans and rugged tees, but there were others that were in suits with their ties a bit skewed. 

 

Chris had already spied the table he wanted in the back corner and asked the hostess for that seat. It was a corner booth and you each slide in and met in the middle. By this point you were starving. The small lunch you had fixed for the two of you gone. Your lip quirking in memory at how the two of you moved around each other in his large kitchen, working in tandem.

 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow to you.

 

“Nothing.” You tell him without looking up from the menu, your smirk prominent on your face. After a few seconds you fold your menu and set it down. “Since this is your place, why don’t you pick out what we eat?” 

 

“You trust my taste buds?” 

 

“Why not? You obviously have good taste since you’re here with me.” 

 

He chuckles and shakes his head at you. “Glad to see you’ve gotten your confidence back.” 

 

“Fake it till you make it, right?” 

 

His eyes grow softer. “You know you don’t have to fake…”

 

“Don’t Chris. It’s fine. I’m fine. Lets just enjoy our night. He doesn’t matter anymore.” You reach under the table and pat his thigh beside you, giving him a genuine smile. His lopsided return smile is interrupted by the waitress coming over to the table. Ordering a couple glasses of wine, your eyes wander around the room, not really paying attention to what he orders. 

 

Your eyes scan over a familiar face and you do a double take. Chris sees your head whip back out the corner of his eye and stutters to the waitress. “Holy shit! Is that Ron?” You smack Chris’ arm to get his attention. 

 

“It sort of looks like it…” He tells you warily, not liking where this was going. 

 

“Can I? Please, please?” You beg tugging on his sleeve. The waitress looks back and forth between the two of you with interest. 

 

“Can you what? He’s off work, don’t bother him.” 

 

“I was just going to send something to him. There is no harm in that right?” You look up trying to get the waitress on your side. 

 

“I don’t know if I want to get in the middle of it.” She states. 

 

“That’s probably going to be the smartest decision you’ll make all night.” Chris says with a laugh. 

 

“Look, I’ll give you a nice big tip if you just drop off random things to that man over there. Just don’t tell him where they came from.” 

 

“What do you mean ‘random things’?” Her tone just as wary as Chris’ had been. 

 

“Like empty side plates. Another straw. Maybe a tiny umbrella, or a wedge of lime on a full sized plate.” 

 

Chris looks at you amused, but trying desperately not to show it. Giving you his best scowl that breaks every once in a while. 

 

There is a gleam in the waitresses eye. “That would be totally wrong and absolutely hilarious.” 

 

“Don’t get yourself in trouble just because my girlfriend wants to bother him. We don’t even really know him well.” Chris tells the waitress as he sips on his wine. “But it would be very funny.” He smirks. 

 

At the word girlfriend you quickly look over to him. It’s the first time he’s said that to someone and you’re whole body flushes in heat. The look the waitress gives you is soft like she knows. Chris pretends to not notice your reaction and you’re grateful. 

 

“I think it will be fine. I’ll just rat ya’ll out if he gives me trouble.” Turning on her heel she walks away with a bounce in her step. 

 

“Somehow you found someone just as crazy as you to do your bidding.” He chuckles. 

 

“I’ve always been good at providing my own entertainment. Plus you have to admit, you want to see it as much as I do.” 

 

Chris doesn’t say a word and the two of you watch as the waitress drops off an empty small plate to the table. Ron looks confused but doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Well let the show begin.” Leaning into Chris to enjoy your entertainment for the night. 

 

As the night progresses you watch as Ron gets more and more confused before going right into frustrated when she drops off a cup of ice with a bendy straw and what looks like a paper monkey hanging from it. The food is excellent, even without the two of you giggling like maniacs to each other. You’re feeling very loose and happy with the three glasses of wine that you’ve had with dinner and the waitress comes over to see if there was anything else you needed. 

 

“Everything was amazing, and your performance was spectacular! Woman after my own heart.” You try to give a half bow, but you’re cuddled up to Chris’ side with his arm wrapped around you, so it completely fails and the three of you giggle. 

 

“It was my pleasure. Made my night really.” 

 

“Slow night?” Chris asked as he handed over the leather billfold with the check and payment, no change remark added when she goes to ask. 

 

“Well that and I have a bit of a confession.” She opens the check holder, her eyes growing wide. “Which after, you may want to reconsider the no change part.” The two of you glance at each other, then back to her. “Ron is actually my boyfriend.” She smirked. 

 

Chris starts laughing immediately while you just stare at her. “You tell me this now?!” Her eyes grow concerned she’s upset you and starts to apologize. “We could have gone bigger with the pranks! Think next time.” You grin at her. 

 

“Ya know, you’re right. What was I thinking?” 

 

“So did you point us out?” Chris waved her away when she tried to give back the billfold. 

 

“I did. It took him a minute to recognize you. He said to go see him soon and he’ll pay you back.” 

 

“That sounds like a challenge. What do you think Chris? Up for it?” 

 

“We hadn’t made plans for tomorrow's lunch yet.” 

 

“Alright.” You turn back to the waitress. “Tell him to bring it.” 

 

“I just got to say, ya’ll are a very cute couple. No matter what Ron says.” 

 

“What does Ron say?” Your curiosity peaked. 

 

“That you are crazy and he tends to just go along with it.” 

 

“Yeah that’s pretty true too.” Chris confirms as you smack him in the shoulder. “See what I deal with?” 

 

“Oh come off of it, you like me and you know it.” 

 

“That’s true.” He kisses you on the temple and your body is ablaze again. Keeping your eyes down in embarrassment you only quickly look up at the waitress to see a soft smile on her face and she give you a wave goodbye, saying she’ll let Ron know to expect you tomorrow. 

 

You chug the last bit of your fourth glass of wine and look over to Chris to see what the next plan is. “Still want to have that drinking contest?” 

 

He snorts. “Maybe not tonight. We each polished off a bottle of wine. I don’t want to mix alcohols that badly.” 

 

“I’m not too bad off. Maybe you’re just chicken?” Ok maybe you were a little drunk. 

 

He shakes his head at you and starts to shuffle out of the booth, holding his hand out to you. “Come on. Let’s have a nice cool walk back to the apartment.” 

 

“I guess I can concede to that, as long as we can hold hands.” 

 

“That can be arranged.” 

 

You wobble a little as you stand but it’s mostly from the long dress getting caught under foot. Taking Chris’ hand you pass Ron and wave before you step out onto the sidewalk. The evening air feeling cool against your heated skin. 

 

“That was wonderful Chris. Thank you so much.” The hand not in his, wraps around his arm so you can lean up against him a bit. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I got lucky that you’re very easy to please.” 

 

“That sounds like something I should be offended by.” 

 

“It’s not, I promise.” He sighs. “I just mean…” He takes another breath and runs his free hand through his hair. “You just seem to be happy to just go with the flow. Ya don’t need a lot of fancy outings and things.” 

 

You nod, but exaggerate it a bit and get a little dizzy. “I just want to get as much time in as possible before we both have to go back to work. Even just making lunch today was great.” 

 

“Good, I feel the same.” He pulls you closer to his side, pulling your arm around his waist as he does the same to you. It takes a few steps to get into a rhythm so you’re not bumping hips, unless it’s on purpose. 

 

You’re both giggling like children when you get into the elevator. The romantic evening walk turning into a contest to see who could bump each other over with their hip. Dodger and Popcorn were ready to greet you at the door, wanting to be taken out and scratches for the trouble of being left at home. 

 

Once the dogs were taken care of, the two of you went into the bedroom to grab night clothes to change into. 

 

“Why don’t you go change in the bathroom and I’ll change in my office.” 

 

“Chris.” Your heart was racing. You didn’t actually mean to call out and halt his progress from the room. “Never mind.” Turning your back, he catches your shoulder, flipping you back around. 

 

“What?” 

 

Looking up at him, you see nothing but sincere curiosity in his eyes and all you want is him. Tossing the clothing in your hands to the bed, you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. You weren’t usually one to initiate but the wine had made you bold and hungry. 

 

He tensed for a moment in surprise before melting into you. Arms going around your waist and head tilting to get a better angle. The clothes he had landed on the floor and you almost tripped over them when you started tugging him toward the bed. He keeps you steady as you both laugh. Chris seems to sober up to where this is going as you stop by the end of the bed. 

 

“Wait…” You kiss him again. “Wait. Are you sure this is good time for this?” 

 

Your brain fuzzy on wine and him, it takes a few moments to register what he said. “Chris I’m not drunk. Are you?” 

 

“No, but the first time I don’t want to just fuck you, I want to savor you.” His voice low next to your ear. “Think you can wait, baby?”  

 

Your breathing stopped and he pulled back a bit to check your reaction. “Well now I can’t wait after listening to that!” Throwing your arms up and pushing him away a bit. 

 

“I had to get you back somehow after that kiss.” 

 

“Yeah but I was trying to start something, you were trying to stop it. You can’t be that sexy when trying to stop something.” 

 

“Sorry.” He pulls you by the neck back and kisses your forehead. “Sorry I just can’t help being this sexy.” He smirks and dances away as you try to hit him in the chest, chasing him around the room. It’s obvious that he’s in much better shape then you, when you flop down onto the bed defeated and he’s still bouncing ready for a fight. The dogs, having been summoned by the squealing and laughter, are now jumping on the bed trying to lick your face. 

 

“Chris! Help!” You squirm away from the excited dogs, tossing one way then the other, hiding your face. 

 

“Hey you asked for it.” He laughs at you, swatting you on the ass when you turn. The glare you send him doesn’t wipe the smug look from his face. 

 

“Dodger, go get daddy! Go on buddy!” Sitting up directing the dog to Chris, and helping him chase from the room. Popcorn had decided he was done and just laid on the bed waiting everyone to come back. 

 

After a little more play time when all four of you were worn out and tired, you finally got changed and curled up in bed. You leaned against Chris’ chest and read on your phone while he sat up against the headboard, book in his hand. 

 

“Today was perfect.” You sighed out feeling his free hand petting down your back, closing your phone and eyes to just enjoy laying there. “Is it too soon to say I’m going to really hate going back to my apartment to sleep in an empty bed?” 

 

Your head moves with the vibrations from the chuckle he lets out. “It has been nice.” He marks his page and sets the book on the bedside table. His arm tightens around you and pulls you closer, scooting down more into a laying position. “We still have tonight and tomorrow night.” 

 

“Mmmm” You hum your acknowledgment and throw a leg over one of his, holding on tighter and resting your head in the crook of his shoulder. “I’m also going to have to start looking for a job in the next week or two. Don’t want to wait too long and it take forever to find something.” 

 

“Shhh.” He kissed the top of your head. “We’re not going to think about that right now. You said it yourself you’ve got plenty of time, and being over here I’m sure is helping your water and electric bill this month. We can just take it day by day.” He reaches up to turn off the light. “Let’s just get some sleep and have another good day tomorrow.” It doesn’t take long for either of you to drift off once the light is out. 

 

You wake in a similar position that you fell asleep in, which is surprising as you moved around a good bit in your sleep usually. Chris’ hand was loose around your back, so you were able to slip out of bed easily and take care of business in the bathroom. When you came out he hadn’t moved an inch so you took your place back beside him. Snuggling your face in his neck, you placed a couple of kisses there and on his shoulder, waking him up slowly. “Good morning.” You tell him as his eyes flutter open. 

 

“Morning.” A lazy smile spreads on his face as he pulls you onto his chest. 

 

“Me laying on top of you is a good way to suffocate.” You tease him, trying not to let all of your weight come down on his diaphragm. 

 

He snorts. “What a way to go, smothered by all this.” His thumbs slide on either side of your ribs and under your breasts. His eyebrows crease as he feels the underwire of your bra. “Did you go to bed in your bra?” 

 

Clearing your throat. “Yes, is that a problem?” You try to sit up and move off of him, but he keeps the weight of his arms on you, pinning you to his chest. 

 

“Just surprising. From what I’ve been told they are uncomfortable.” 

 

“Lots of girls wear shorts and a sports bra to sleep in.” 

 

“That’s not a sports bra.” You turn your head away from him and fix your eyes to the pillow behind since he still won’t let you up. He takes your chin in his thumb and forefinger and moves your head back so he can see your face. “Talk to me.” 

 

You huff out and roll your eyes. “It’s just another insecurity, ok?” Irritation coloring your voice. 

 

“Talk to me.” 

 

His eyes never leave yours and you finally relent. “I’m a big girl and we have big boobs. They aren’t perky or anything and I didn’t want you to see them, ya know...affected by gravity.” 

 

His wide eyes stare at you a second before he grins and scoffs out a laugh. Pushing up, you try to leave his arms in earnest this time, aggravated with his reaction. “Stop, I’m not laughing at you.” You give him a hard look. “Ok maybe a little but can I just say?” He takes the opportunity when you are trying to roll off of him to flip you on your back, leaning his whole body over you. “Duh.” He smirks. “That’s kind of how it works. There is absolutely...no...reason...for you...to be...embarrassed.” Placing kisses to your face between each word. His mouth goes to your neck, placing open mouth kisses and nips to it until you moan. “Now lets see here.” His hands slide from your waist up, taking your shirt with it until its bunched under your arms, exposing your bra. “Well it is a very pretty thing.” He leans down a places kisses above the tops of the cups and between your cleavage. His face buried between your breasts he hums out a contented sigh. 

 

“Chris…” You whine. 

 

“Yes?” His arms wrap around your back and you can feel his weight settle even more over you. 

 

“Please.” 

 

“Oh, now do you want to take it off?” He chuckles and nips the top of your right breast. You nod frantically, eyes like slits as you watch him grin. “Good.” He pulls your shirt back down, but slips his hands under your back, flicking the clasp open. Going under the sleeves he pulls down each strap and remove your arms from the confines before going under your shirt in the front and tugging your bra down and out. You’re still fully clothed but sans bra. The confusion on your face is evident when he tosses it off the bed and then rolls to the side off of you. “There, you look much more comfortable this way.” 

 

“You are a menace.” You huff when you realize he’s done. 

 

“What, did I get you worked up?” He looks down at you from where he’s laying on his side beside you, placing his hand under the hem of your shirt stroking your soft belly. 

 

The smirk on your face is unexpected and while you were definitely worked up, you knew he was too. You could feel him pressing hard on your hip when he was laying on top of you, his sweatpants doing nothing to conceal that fact. “I’m not the only one.” Teasing your thigh up to run along his crotch making him groan. 

 

He leaned back over you, the hand from the elbow he was leaning on going under your head to kiss you hard. You continued to rub him with your thigh, your hands going under his shirt to his abs and scraping your nails lightly down his side. He pulled back when you did that, his eyes dark and hungry before kissing you again. Mouth parting to devour you. Tongue licking inside, swiping over yours, morning breath be damned. The hand on your stomach was making circles down, closer and closer to the waistband of your leggings. Once he got there, he teased a few fingers under before pulling back and checking your expression. The smirk on your face made him bite his lip when you ran your own hand up his covered thigh, right next to his length. 

 

He didn’t waste anymore time before shoving his hand down your leggings and under your panties, finding you hot and wet. You swear he almost growl. When he started to slowly circle your clit and your breathing and movement stuttered to a stop, it was his turn to smirk. It didn’t last long before you were pulling his pants down just enough to release his cock, feeling it hot and silky to the touch. This time he did growl and nip at your earlobe before plunging a finger into you, pumping quickly before going back to circle your clit. “Fuck Chris, I’m close.” 

 

Hearing that he snatched his hand back, pulling your leggings and underwear down to your knees so he can spread your legs more for better access. Getting the hint you pulled his pants down a little more to grip him solidly, your hand pumping and wrist twisting a little. When your thumb ran over the slit of his head, smearing the precum you found, he hissed and doubled his efforts on you. Two fingers stroking inside with his thumb on your clit, you cried out when he touched the little spot at the top of your walls. He ran his fingertips over it two more times before you clamped down on his hand and came. Nonsense babbling out of your mouth in the form of “Chris, yes, good”. He wasn’t long behind as he fucked into your tight hand, spilling over your bare thigh as you were coming down. 

 

“Fuck.” He breathed, gently removing his hand from you. 

 

“You can say that again.”

 

“Fuck.” He repeated. A beat after you both cracked up laughing and kissing, trying hard not to move much to keep cleanup to a minimal. 

 

“Well that was a good morning wake up. Too bad you didn’t want to last night.” 

 

“Technically we didn’t have sex so I didn’t go back on my plan to savor you.” 

 

“Plan shman, how about you plan on getting something to clean me up with before the dogs get riled up and this gets everywhere.” Holding the covers out and pointing to the Jackson Pollock painting he did on your thigh. His cheeks go red when he sees your leg, but he still gets up, washing his hands first then coming back with a warm washcloth for you. “Thank you.” 

 

Tossing the used washcloth back to him, which he avoids and it lands in the bathroom floor, you pulled up your underwear and leggings. He had already set himself to rights when he got up off the bed and you were disappointed you didn’t see more than a glance from out of the covers, but he felt nice and large in your hand. He raised an eyebrow to you when you shivered at the thought, but you just shook your head and sat up. Still a little self conscious, even after what just happened, you crossed your arms over your chest in what you hoped was a nonchalant way. 

 

Of course he noticed and went to sit cross legged in front of you on the bed, pulling your hands away from yourself and wrapping them around him, holding you against his chest. You relaxed after a few seconds and placed your face to his neck, under his chin, and just breathed him in. Kissing under his jaw, he rubbed your back a bit before the dogs decided it was time to get up and go out. 

 

Tuesday went by quickly. You had taken the dogs out to the dog park and had lunch at the bistro. Ron wasn’t at much fun to tease now that he played along, although Chris said that was a good thing so you didn’t get kicked out. He did blush prettily when he accidentally overheard you tell Chris that you wished you had taken an actual shower this morning instead of just washclothed off, as you were still kind of sticky. Chris kicked you in the shin and “Apologize on my girlfriend’s behalf. She’ll get punished later.” He winked at you and Ron turned more red when you looked excited for that fact. 

 

“Congratulations on becoming official. I’ve decided you two deserve one another.” Ron told you as he dropped off a small brownie with ice cream and a lit candle on top. It looked like the free dessert for when someone has a birthday. 

 

“I think he just insulted you, honey. Since he always claims you are the sane one.” You tell Chris, who looks up at Ron. 

 

“Ya know I think I’d have to agree with you sweetheart.” 

 

Ron just smirks and walks away leaving the check on the table. 

 

It was later that night when you were cooking dinner that you got a text from Ms. Daniels reminding you the locksmith would be there in the morning and that you would be able to pick up the new keys tomorrow afternoon. Your shoulders slumped in a depression, not wanting to leave. 

 

“None of that, we still have tonight. Also just because the lock is fixed doesn’t mean we can’t stay the night together. It was a really good excuse to start, but I don’t think we need that now do we?” 

 

“No you’re right. I just didn’t think you would want to give up your space anymore.” 

 

“Normally I like a little alone time, but you have a calming effect on me.” He came up behind you and pulled you into a back hug, chin on your shoulder watching you chop vegetables. “Although,” He kisses your neck and goes to lean on the counter beside you, hands propped up. “I told some buddies of mine that we’d go out Friday. I had kinda forgot I had made plans when this all happened.” He smirked.

 

“Calming and making you forget things? I’ll take that compliment.” You look over for a moment smiling before focusing on the chopping. “That’s fine. My apartment will be ready by then and maybe you won’t be too hungover on Saturday to hang out.” 

 

He stands up straighter. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like you couldn’t come. You can of course if you want to…” He starts to stutter. 

 

“It’s fine.” You giggle. “But thank you. I think it’s a good thing, plus it should probably be more of a gradual meeting of you friends thing. Maybe after we’ve spent some time apart to make sure that whatever this is, lasts.” 

 

Glancing to him on your right when he’s been quiet for too long, he catches your eye. “You don’t think it will?” 

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, but we both agreed that distance is a big hurdle and while I’m all in, I just think it’s best to know each other more first before we involve other people.” He chews on his lip and looks away, eyes unfocused. “We’ve got to stop having these deep conversations while I’m cooking. It’ll make me want to eat out more.” 

 

“We can’t have that now.” He smiles, loosening up. 

 

“Just no drunk booty calls on Friday, ya?” You point the knife at him, his hands go up but with a crooked smile on his face. 

 

He slowly moves back behind you, caging you in with an arm on the counter and a hand sliding over your ass, lips by your ear. “Guess I’ll just have to make the most of this booty tonight.” A shiver runs down your back and your grip on the knife tightens. 

 

“If you still want dinner tonight, you will remove yourself from my person and go into the living room with the dogs or I swear I will jump you and let it all burn.” You grind out. 

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll take the hint, no sexy talk in the kitchen.” The smugness in his voice thick. 

 

You let the knife clatter on the cutting board as you hear him settle on the couch. That man was definitely going to kill you one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was not the make out session I had planned to write but I was in a mood. So now there will be smut in later chapters. Hope everyone is cool with that lol.


	11. Chapter 11

You hadn’t felt this unrelaxed in his presence since the first night you had dinner there, but it was a very different kind of unrelaxed. Glancing back and forth from your dinner plate to him, being aware of every move his body makes. 

 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

 

“Hmm?” You hum around a mouth full of food. 

 

“Ya know…” He waves vaguely in the direction of the counter. 

 

A huff of laugh escapes you. “Uncomfortable isn’t how I would describe it. Sexually frustrated maybe.” 

 

The smirk on your face puts him at ease. “Well we are just going to have to do something about that later then, won’t we?” 

 

The soft clink of you setting down your fork, is exceedingly loud to your ears. “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.” Catching his eye, you don’t turn away as heat pools in your belly. 

 

“Funny, because I’m starving.” 

 

Chair legs scrape as you push back slowly from the table. “Then you’re going to have to catch your dinner.” The last thing you see before you bolt out of the kitchen is Chris’ eyes flash. You hear the clatter of the chair and heavy footfalls behind you. A short scream erupts from you and turns to giggles as he catches up in the hallway. Just barely ducking out of his arms as you hit the bedroom.

 

He skids to a stop, filling up the doorway. “Seems like you don’t have anywhere to run now.” 

 

You shiver and then notice the dogs behind him. “Chris, the door.” 

 

“Huh?” He turns and sees them wagging their tails. “Not now guys.” He steps in a closes it, you see little noses stuck underneath the door jam. You straighten from a crouched position as he chuckles. He steps closer and pulls you to him. “Gottcha.” 

 

“And what do you plan to do with me Mr. Evans?” 

 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” His face growing closer and closer to yours. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” His mouth seals over yours. The intake of breath you draw in, releases into a heady moan. 

 

He has a hand tangled in your hair, the other running down your side. Yours are busy bunching up the tee shirt he has on. Pulling back just enough to pop the shirt from his head, you’re right back attached at the mouth. Honestly you weren’t sure why you had never kissed more. All past relationships kissing was just prelude to something else. Kissing Chris, on the other hand, could be a goal itself. Spending hours in bed, touching and kissing. 

 

Just as you thought about the bed, you were pushed into it, the fall making you giggle around his tongue. Your eyes wide at his ability to manhandle you around to positions of his liking, in this instance, pushing you by your armpits to the middle of the bed as his knees crawl over yours. This time it’s his turn to pull away while he devastates you of your shirt and you can feel his hands on your hips, tugging at the elastic material at your waist which is soon down to your ankles. 

 

Laying in the middle of the bed in just your underwear and bra, Chris slows down, hovering over you and drinking you in. The urge to cover your less desirable areas is overwhelming, but you push it down, locking your elbows at your side. He hasn’t run away screaming yet. You try to distract yourself with the plains of his body, but you can’t take his naked assessment any longer. 

 

You push on his shoulder and a crease forms between his eyebrows. “On your back...please.” The please was added when he looked reluctant to roll over. You were happy to let him take over once you were more comfortable, but for the moment you needed to set the pace. Make him feel out of control, so you knew you were wanted. Laying on your side, pressed up against him, your lips worked their way up from under his jaw to right below his ear. The light intake of breath when your teeth skimmed over the same sensitive spot behind his ear that you have, makes you want to laugh, but you rein it in. His hand hovers over your back, you can feel his fingertips swirling over your skin. “Close your eyes and relax.” Again his eyes narrow slightly, but still does as you ask. 

 

Without his blue eyes on you, your confidence surges again. Working your way from his neck down his chest, you kiss, nip, and suck your way through the expanse of skin. There hasn’t been a role lately where he has needed his shirt off, so there is a smattering of chest hair on his pectorals and a nice happy trail for you to follow down to the waistband of his sweats. The long lick you make at the edge of his pants, makes his stomach clench. At some point his hand found a way to your hair and the scraping of his nails on your scalp told you just how much he enjoyed what you were doing. 

 

Glancing up as your hands gripped his pants, you see his eyelids quickly close, like you didn’t feel his eyes on you when roving his body, but at least you could pretend. You pull both his pants and underwear off in one swipe, him dutifully lifting his hips to help you in your quest to get him naked. Now was the fun part. He was already hard and ready, and you couldn’t wait to tease him into oblivion. You just hoped he didn’t get it into his head this was an every time thing, you were much too impatient for that to be the case. This first time was to help you feel powerful, and unafraid for when your own naked vulnerability comes. 

 

His hand goes right back into your hair, when you lay over him again, after pulling his pants all the way off. Your hands run up his thighs, thumbs pressing into the inner muscle with a little more force. They skim over the sides of his sack, that are already tight to his body, teasing lightly before moving up to his velvety shaft. He inhales and hisses through his teeth when you finally touch him properly. The sound is delightful to your ears, but you realize he’s too worked up to hold on much longer. 

 

You dip your head to lick him from base to tip and the grip on your head tightens to almost painful. Looking up, you see his jaw is locked and eyes tight staring at you. You smirk before going down and taking most of his length in one go. The noise he makes you think could sustain you for months in a sexual drought. Luckily for you he seems to want to return the favor and pulls you off of him quickly. He guides you back up and kisses you fiercely, pushing you back over so he can lay on top. 

 

His hand on your cheek as he slots his hips between your legs, his thumb pulls your lower lip down as he pulls back. “I’m gonna want this mouth soon, but ya got me too worked up.” 

 

“That was the point.” You chuckle as his hand slips around to unclasp your bra and remove it. He pushes up to his knees and does the same to your panties, throwing them over a shoulder. 

 

“And why pray tell, would you want me on a hair trigger?” He lifts your legs up, pushing your thighs up and open, hands rubbing inside your thighs. 

 

You start singing softly. “I want you to want me…” He leans in close to hear you and you ramp up the volume. “I need you to need me! I’m begging you to beg me!” Your upper half dancing a bit, while your lower half is splayed open. 

 

Slapping your thigh. “Calm down needy girl. Give me a second.” He chuckles at you, kneeing off the bed and walking to the bathroom. You watch his perfect ass for a bit before rolling over to extract the condom you’d hidden the first time you spent the night. Just because you weren’t ready yet didn’t mean you weren’t prepared just in case. Although at the time you thought you were just doing some wishful thinking. 

 

Chris comes back to take his place between your legs and you thrust the little silver packet into his face. “A little late for that isn’t it?” He tells you and points down. His package already wrapped up and ready to go. 

 

“Oh.” You giggle. “We were both prepared.” 

 

“I’ll take it for round two though.” He smirks, taking it from your hand and placing it on the side table closest. His weight is pleasant over you and he runs a hand through your folds, eliciting a moan from you. 

 

His fingers work you open, as he kisses your neck, face and mouth. You’ve forgotten why you were against being naked in front of him in the first place, it was lovely. He slides a digit inside and your back just about leaps off the bed, before sinking down into a puddle.

 

“Chris please…” 

 

He adds a thumb to your clit and it’s just as good as it was that morning. “So you can dish it out but not take it, huh?” His breath fanning over your ear and a nip to punctuate the end of the sentence. 

 

Two can play that game. Your hands that had been gripping his forearms at your side, move up and pull his neck down so you can get to it. “Wouldn’t you prefer to leave some stretching to your cock, so it’s nice and tight?” You purr and watch his adam’s apple bob. 

 

Groaning, he sits up a bit back on his knees, pushing your thighs up again and your own knees closer to your ears then you thought possible. The stretch in your muscles is a little uncomfortable but the hunger in his eyes is worth a little extra soreness in the morning. “You sure?” He asks as the head of his cock, runs through your wetness, bumping into your clit.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

He slowly sinks in, pushing inch by inch and it feels so good and frustrating at the same time. As he sinks, so does his body and when he gets close enough you grab the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. It’s at a weird angle at first but he adjusts his hips with a snap as he curves over you. 

 

The estimate you had gotten from holding him in your hand was nothing compared to how he feels inside. It’s like he was made to fit you. Not too big that it hurt but enough that you could feel every inch. You sigh around his mouth as he starts a steady pace. It’s slower than you are use to but feels more intimate. The pleasure chemicals in your brain making you feel drunk, soft and stupid. You have to bite your tongue when he pulls back for air, to keep yourself from asking if he was making love to you. Of course you couldn’t keep your mouth at bay when you reach up to caress his face and tell him. “You’re so fucking pretty.” Luckily he just released a surprised laugh, and leans down to kiss you again. 

 

“You’re the one that is gorgeous sweetheart, and you feel so good. I need you to cum for me ok?” A high pitch keen comes out of you as his thumb finds your clit again, small tight circles. “Show me that pretty face.” 

 

Sitting up again, he works faster, rolling his hips with a snap as he works you to your peak. Crashing over, your nails dig into his biceps as you tighten around him. He slows his hand down and goes to hold onto your leg, still drilling into you trying to chase his own high. Once you’ve got a bit of sense back, you smirk as you clench up. His eyes widen a fraction at the feel. You knew those kegel exercises would come in handy. 

 

Your legs are over his shoulders now and you try to run your hands down whatever part of his skin you can reach. Helping to buck up to him and finish him off. A long grunt fills your ears as he collapses onto you, hips slowing down before stalling out. 

 

Kissing the side of his face, you murmur sweet things in his ear about how good it was, and how you hadn’t cum so hard in a very long time. Both of you lay there for a bit enjoying the skin to skin contact before he pushes off and ties up the condom, throwing it away. He returns and pulls you to him so you’re laying on his chest again. “We should really get the dogs back in. I can hear them whine.” 

 

“Hmmf, I think the whine is from your dog. Mine is being great. Let’s just lay here a bit and then we’ll take them out and get ready for bed. I did promise a round two too.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“That’s right!” You grinned. “Can’t have you short changing me.” 

 

The rest of the night went exactly as expected with round two being a bit more physically demanding, which was great when you were both cuddled up and effortlessly fell asleep. Waking up to your ringtone was less pleasant. 

 

“Hello?” You hadn’t bothered to look at the caller ID and your tone was less than happy. 

 

“This is Ms. Daniels, did I catch you at a bad time?” 

 

Glancing at a mostly naked Chris, just the thin sheet covering his lower half. His eyes blinking as he woke up, a slow smile on his face. “No, not a bad time. What’s up?” 

 

“The locksmith will be here at 11am, I figured you would want to be here to see the work done.” 

 

“Yeah that would be great. Thanks for taking care of it.” 

 

You said a few pleasantries and hung up, thanking her once again. Chris had taken this time to pull you closer, trying to entice you back to bed. 

 

“Mmmm, Chris, as much as I would love to…” He leans up to kiss you and interrupt what you are saying. “The locksmiths will be there in an hour.” 

 

He shrugs. “Your landlady has the key. Can’t you just get the new key from her after?”

 

Pulling away from him and putting a hand on his chest. “Yes I could do that, but I don’t want to. I need to see myself the locks changed or I don’t think I will be comfortable.” 

 

“Ok, I understand.” He rubs a hand over your hair and gives you a kiss on the forehead. “We’re sleeping in next time though. I still didn’t get to have my way with you enough.” You snort and he grins. “Why don’t you take your shower first while I get the dogs up. It won’t take me as long as it does you.” 

 

“What are you saying I’m a water hog?” 

 

“Well if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, chances are it’s duck.” 

 

“I’ll make you duck!” You throw a pillow at him as he stands at the end of the bed. Unfortunately he does duck and it hits the wall behind him. The loud noise startling Popcorn. You spend the next few minutes calming him down while Chris gets dressed and gets the leashes. 

 

It doesn’t take long before you’re both showered and in the car on the way to your place. When the locksmith comes, you can tell that he recognizes Chris, who is on his phone on your couch, dog leashes in hand. Dan, the locksmith, keeps side eyeing him the whole time while you tell him what you want done. You watch as he replaces the full mechanism yourself, which honestly you probably could have done it yourself, but this still makes you feel safer. When Dan is all done, Chris slides up beside you to join in your thanks, with a handshake and an arm around your waist. 

 

“Think I could get a selfie?” Dan asks. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Once Dan leaves Chris lets out a sigh closing the door. “See that’s how normal people react when they see one of their favorite celebrities. Take note.” 

 

“Nah, I’m good with the celebrity boyfriend instead of a selfie.” 

 

“Fine then, new rule. No selfies for you.” 

 

You pull him into a hug with your chin on his chest looking up at him. “That’s fine as long as I get kisses. Selfies are overrated anyway. I might break the camera going from gorgeous to me.”

 

“I’m not sure how much of a fan for this self deprecating humor I am, but I can do kisses.” 

 

He bends down to give you the softest, sweetest kiss of your life. Slow and warm, it makes your knees weak. Gulping in air when he finally releases you. “Yeah definitely better than a selfie.” You pant. 

 

“You want to go get some lunch?”

 

“Hmm?” You’re still a little out of it.

 

“Luuuunch.” He draws it out slow. 

 

“Lunch, yes that would be fine. If we want dinner then we need to go to the grocery store or buy something.” 

 

“I’d be up to a shopping trip. I’ve got the car.” 

 

“Ok, get the leashes off the dogs and I’ll make a list real quick. Want that sandwich shop by the store?” 

 

“That’ll work.” 

 

You take a few minutes going over meals. Chris has to start thinking about his diet again, so the two of you plan some things out and get on the way. Lunch is just as good as it was the previous week and the grocery isn’t that crowded. 

 

.The cart is pretty full and you can’t wait to be home, sitting on your couch watching tv. It will be nice to be back after the few days at Chris’. You take the time that he’s gone off to another aisle, looking for something on your list, to think of how to ask him to stay the night at your place. 

 

“Marshmallow? Marshmallow!” You turn and see Matt standing in the middle of the aisle. “I’ve tried to get up with you, why are you ignoring my texts and calls?” 

 

“What?” You didn’t want to see him, but you hadn’t received one text or phone call after he was in your apartment. You pull out your phone scrolling through your text conversation and don’t see anything new. “I hadn’t gotten anything from you.” Turning the screen to show him. 

 

He pulls his own phone and shows you the numerous texts and unanswered calls. Some of the words in the text you catch and flinch at the vulgarity. You watch as he calls your phone and nothing happens. He snatches it out of your hand and clicks though a few times. “You blocked me?” 

 

Tossing the phone back to you, open on a very clear red message that his number was blocked. “I didn’t…” Your eyebrows frown in confusion, and you hear Chris come up from behind. 

 

“Is everything ok?” Chris places a protective hand on your lower back. 

 

Matt takes in your confused face and the panic that flits over Chris’ for a split second. “I bet it was you. You didn’t want me in her life so you blocked me.”

 

Your head snaps up at that. The idea the Chris would go through your phone was ludicrous. “He wouldn’t do that. Right Chris? Tell him.” He just looked down at you apologetically. A shiver ran down your spine as you realized he had. The hand at your back felt a little more controlling than protective at that moment, so you took a step away. 

 

“Sweetheart, I know I overstepped but I didn’t want you to read the awful things he said and it was time for you to block him.” You held his gaze as you fought a war with yourself. On the one hand you had caught some of the words Matt used when he let you glance at his phone, so you knew Chris wasn’t lying about that, on the other hand it was a complete violation of your privacy. You didn’t need protecting. 

 

Just as you were about to say as much Matt reminded you of his presence. “Way to go Cap.” He puts on a show of a slow clap. “Are you that controlling toward all your girlfriends or just ones you’re ashamed of? Aren’t you supposed to be the good guy?” 

 

Chris took a step forward and you could almost feel the rumble of his chest as he growled out “I wasn’t controlling! I just didn’t want to watch her cry again because of you!” 

 

“Ok enough.” You stepped between them, hands on Chris’ chest, pushing him into a more relaxed position. “Matt…” you turn to look at him. “We’re done. Chris did overstep but he was right. I needed to block you from my life. You don’t really care about me. It was always a competition and I was an easy target before, but I won’t be again. I hope you can find happiness that doesn’t come at the expense of others. Don’t try to contact me again.” Matt's mouth hung open and he acted like he wanted to protest, but you just ignored him and grabbed Chris’ arm, pulling him out of the store, leaving the cart. “Let’s go.” 

 

Chris didn’t try to speak with you until you were in his car buckled up. He could only get out a sound before you spoke over him. “Just don’t. I know you only did what you thought was right and I’m sure it was as bad as you said it was, but that doesn’t make it ok. I just need a little time and then I will want to know exactly what he said. I don’t want to hide from it or have you protect me from it. I’m a big girl and can handle it, that’s not your job. For right now just take me home.” 

 

His jaw snaps shut with a click of teeth and he just nods before putting the car in gear. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

On the way home you called the store and let them know about the cart in the middle of the aisle, apologizing for the abruptness. The rest of the time you stewed. You knew he had your best interests at heart, and if he had fessed up right after you don’t think you would have been so mad about it, but he hadn’t said a word. If you hadn’t ran into Matt would he ever have told you? He can’t just hide painful truths from you, especially because you hadn’t even known him that long. If he overstepped that much after just a couple of weeks, what would he do after six months? Would he try to hide things that happen on set or while he was away? You were done with being lied to and you really wanted to believe it was a one time thing, but really everything had moved so fast. Did you even really know this person aside from the interviews and things you’ve seen online? How much of feeling like you’ve known him forever and trust in him is from what you knew before, or the real person sitting beside you? 

 

Chris touched the back of your hand, pulling you from your thoughts. Looking out to your apartment, you couldn’t be sure if it was relief or dread that the drive was so quick. He interlocked your fingers to bring your attention to your joined hands instead of out the window. “Sweetheart I’m so sorry. I knew that I shouldn’t have done it, or at least told you, but I didn’t want you to be hurt again. I had just gotten you calm and in the bath.” 

 

“I know Chris.” Your focus still on your hands, his thumb running softly over your fingers. “The problem is, a lie of omission is still a lie and I promised myself after Matt I would never tolerate someone lying to me again. I just wish you had told me.” You release his hand. “Let’s go get Dodger.” 

 

Chris is quiet until the elevator ride up. “Does that mean I’m not welcome?” 

 

“God no Chris!” You turn to him, wanting to hug him but knowing you can’t right now. “I just need a little time and some space to myself.” The elevator doors open and you step out into the hallway, fiddling with your keys by the door. “Can you give me until Monday? That gives me the weekend to wrap my head around this. I really like you Chris, but I’ve got to figure out if I can trust this will be a one time thing.” 

 

He nodded and you unlocked the door. The happy dogs sensing the mood, quickly calmed down. He leashed up Dodger while you held Popcorn to your chest. It hurt watching him go, but it’s the only way you could think clearly. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chris turned back to you at the door. You nod. “In a relationship, what is the one most important thing for you?” That wasn’t the question you expected after your first fight, it was like a first date getting-to-know-you thing. 

 

Lifting Popcorn up to your face, wanting to hide behind him you answered. “A year ago my answer would be loyalty, but it’s changed. I’ve changed. Now? Honesty, brutal honesty.” 

 

“So for example, not that it would happen, but say I cheat. Fuck some rando girl after being away on set for 6 months. Even after all he put you through, you would be willing to forgive me if I was honest with you about it?” He sounded incredulous, but you nodded all the same. 

 

“I wouldn’t be happy, but if we talked about it and came to an understanding, yeah I would.” 

 

“I think you already know mine is loyalty.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. Loyalty and trust.” 

 

He turned back to the door, opening it. “Talk to you on Monday.” He said over his shoulder going down the hall to the elevator, not looking back at you even as the doors were closing.

 

You cried yourself to sleep that night. Popcorn wasn’t happy about how clingy you were being, constantly trying to wriggle away, but you just held on tighter until he gave up. Only when he started making noises of protest did you let him go his own way, calling him a traitor as he slinked down to the foot of the bed. It surprised you just how much it hurt after such a short amount of time. Finding out Matt was cheating on you wasn’t even this bad, you were just enraged at that. This you couldn’t even be really mad about what Chris did. You still didn’t like it, but understood his reasoning. Honestly you couldn’t wait until Monday and it scared you how strong you were feeling about that. 

 

The next morning you woke up groggy, lonely and with a splitting headache from crying all last night. You went back to the little boring routine you had before Chris barreled into your life. It’s funny, nothing you and Chris did together was really what you would call exciting, but it was just more fun than laying around alone. Aggravated with yourself for thinking about him and missing him every minute wasn’t helping. What you needed was a distraction.

 

Online you look through different job websites, picking out positions that are near you and sound like something you would be hired for. You spent the rest of the afternoon filling out applications and sending out resumes. That night you had fitful dreams about paperwork chasing you and being labeled a psycho on the online personality tests. 

 

Waking up again dog tired, you were coming to the realization that you might have to beg him for forgiveness just so you could get a good night's rest in his warm bed. It had only been a day and a half and you realize how attached you were to him. That was not a good sign for the days ahead, you didn’t know if you’d be able to handle him being gone frequently. 

 

You spent the morning and afternoon checking your email for any response to your resume, answering the ones that did and setting up a few interview times. You kept glancing at your phone as you worked, debating if you should end the shut out early. Clearly your decision to forgive him had been made, now you were just hurting yourself and possibly him. If you called him early, would he think you were weak? That had been your issue with Matt. You had been a doormat and he took advantage of it. No, Chris wasn’t like that. You’d known that from the conversation on the bench at the park. If you close your eyes you can still feel the breeze and the warmth of his shoulder on your cheek. That felt like months ago when it had only been a few short days. 

 

Mind made up you grab your cell phone. Looking at the time you remember that it was Friday and he was supposed to go out with friends tonight. On the one hand you wanted to tell him as soon as possible so he could have a good night, but you also didn’t want to disturb him. As you were fiddling with your phone, trying to decide what to do, there was a knock at the door. 

 

Your whole body stiffened since there were only two people that could have gotten past the lobby door, Chris or Matt. Neither were expected and you weren’t sure which you were more nervous to be on the other side, for completely different reasons. 

 

Another bang, bang, bang came through, sounding more like a fist then knuckles. Popcorn started to bark and ran over, trying to be as intimidating as a small chihuahua could be. 

 

You walk over and try to look through the peephole, but you can’t see anything, just the wall across the way. So you shout through it. “Who is it?” 

 

“It’s me.” 

 

Your heart jumped back in your chest but kept the quick pace. Your mind flashing to a couple of weeks ago when that same voice stood outside your door. 

 

Hand already moving to unlock and open the door, even with your brows drawn up in confusion. “Chris?” The smell of alcohol hit you first when you got the door barely cracked open. His appearance looked like normal, hair styled, clothes in place, but he was leaning heavily on your doorway and swaying a little.  “Oh God, Chris how much did you drink? You didn’t drive here did you?” Trying and failing to look around him to see if someone carried him up to your door. 

 

“No they rolled past and kicked me out of the car. Said they were tired of hearing me talk about you and to just make up already.” 

 

You snort out a laugh. “Good friends.” 

 

“I said you wouldn’t see me until Monday, but they didn’t listen.” He stared at you for a beat. “Hey you did open the door!” A look of surprise filters over his face. 

 

“Yes I did and now I’m going to tell you to come in here.” You tug at his arm, pulling him over the threshold enough to close the door. Steering him to the couch and making him sit, you go to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and grab a glass of water. It’s not long before he stumbles from the couch to the kitchen. Turning off the sink faucet you thrust the glass of water under his nose. “Here, drink this, and I don’t remember telling you that you could get up.” 

 

He takes the glass and finishes it in three gulps. “Why do I have to stay on the couch?” 

 

“Because you are drunk and can barely stand on your own two feet. I don’t want you falling and getting a concussion.” 

 

“But I missed you!” He says with a grin, flinging his arms around you. 

 

Patting him on the back. “I missed you too.” 

 

“Did you? You’re not mad anymore?” He mumbled into your neck. He had started to lean more weight onto you then you were comfortable with but you braced your legs and held him up. 

 

“No I’m not mad, I was actually just about to call you when you showed up.” 

 

“Really?” He pulled back, swaying a little, his face lit up like Christmas and you couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Yes really. I still want to talk about it, but I forgive you.” 

 

“No, no, no. Less talk, more kissing.” He leans in and you put a hand over his face laughing at his excitement. 

 

“Go sit, I’ll bring you some coffee.” 

 

“Ugggg.” he whines and flops face first on your couch.

 

When you come back with a cup of joe, you find him snoring softly into the couch cushions. Setting the mug down, you move his head so he could at least breath properly and grab a throw off the back of the couch to cover him. His feet still stick out, so you go and get a comforter off the bed and switch it out with the throw for yourself. 

 

With your hands on your hips you shake your head at the passed out form and quietly begin to lock up. Changing into pjs and climbing into bed with the throw, you turn out the last light and fall asleep yourself. You feel the bed dip and look over to see Chris crawling in, wrapped up like a burrito in your comforter. Giving him a warm smile to let him know it’s ok, he moves in and covers you both up, pulling you against his chest. The bedside clock says 3am, you had only been asleep for a few hours, but he seemed a bit more sober than before. 

 

“I missed you.” He breathed into your neck. 

 

You reach back and pet his head. “I know, you already told me once tonight. I missed you too.” 

 

“I didn’t know where I was at first when I woke up. Popcorn decided to lay on me and it startled me awake. Not use to a small thing jumping up on me.” 

 

“What about Dodger? Will he be ok for the night?” 

 

“I called my doorman, he said he would take him out to the bathroom tonight and in the morning.”  He buried his face into your neck. “I’m sorry.” His voice rumbled into your skin. 

 

You tighten your arms around his that are wrapped around you. “I know. I’m sorry too.” 

 

He sat up a bit and turned you to be able to see your face. “What for?” 

 

“I overreacted. I had the right to be mad but I went too far. I think some of it was how I’ve been treated in the past, but you’re not them and are allowed to make your own mistakes without me putting their leftover baggage on you.” Lifting a hand out of the covers you put it against his cheek, hoping to show him how much you missed him. He leaned down and slid his lips over yours, sealing them together for a sweet kiss that let you know you were forgiven too. “Still want to date the crazy woman?” 

 

“As long as you can put up with my fanbase and anxiety, I can deal with your level of crazy, which is pretty much average. You’re way more sane then some of the women I’ve dated.”

 

Before you can ask about the number of crazy women he’s dated, he’s already back claiming your mouth. Rolling you to your back, you can feel him press against your side, his cock straining against your hip. It brings up all sorts of pleasant memories, but also another. “I distinctly remember saying there would be no booty calls on Friday.” You mumble into his mouth. 

 

“I didn’t call, so it doesn’t count. Besides, we just made up from our first fight, I think we deserve makeup sex.”

 

“I think we need to get some sleep and for you to sober up.” 

 

“I’m sober. Perfectly sober.” He replied with mock indignation.

 

“If that was true you’d have a splitting headache.” Even in the darkness of the room you could see his lip poke out in a pout, which just confirmed your suspicions.  “How about a counter offer of morning sex and a big greasy breakfast when we get up?” 

 

“Fine, but I only want to leave the bed tomorrow for food and to take the dog out.” 

 

Your hand runs down his back as he snuggles back up to you, his head being pillowed by your chest. “I think that is one of your best ideas yet.” 

 

After a bit of cuddling, you both get comfortable and start to drift off. You’re teetering right on the edge of sleep when his voice interrupts the quiet night. “I got my schedule. I’m leaving next week.” If you had been any further into sleep you never would have heard him, as it is you grow very still. You thought you had more time than this and it felt like cold water thrown on you. 

 

“Next week?” 

 

“Thursday.” 

 

Swallowing down the breath you were holding, relieved it was at least the end of the week. Trying to pull as much cheerfulness into your voice as you can muster, you turn to him. “Sounds like we need pack a lot into this week. I think we can do it though, we just need to get organized and schedule out a plan of attack. You might need to do that because I suck at it. I figure we need to have sex, eat, have more sex, sleep, eat, take the dogs out at some point and just continue that cycle the rest of the week. Maybe also talk about the best way to stay in contact while you’re gone too, but that can be…” You were cut off by his mouth on yours. Even in the moonlight his eyes were bright and hopeful. 

 

“So no thought about kicking me out?” He pulled away just enough to talk, but his grip on your hip was tight. 

 

“Never for this, it’s your passion. Plus I quite enjoy watching your movies, but I think we established that.” 

 

“Yes, obsessive fangirl if I recall correctly.” 

 

You smack his arm. “I wouldn’t go that far.” 

 

“Now it’s abusive fangirl.” He grumbles as he rubs the spot on his arm. 

 

“Ya big baby. Go to sleep or I won’t take you out for breakfast.” 

 

“Threatening to cancel breakfast and not morning sex?”

 

“That would be more of a punishment for me, not you.” You peck his jawline and snuggle closer, burying your face in his neck this time. Letting out a sigh as he rubs your back. “We can do this right? I mean you’ve done it before?” 

 

“Yes, but if one of them worked out I wouldn’t be single right now. Ow!” 

 

“You’re not single right now.” The teeth marks on his shoulder still visible. 

 

“You know what I meant. You’re very violent when I’m drunk.” 

 

“So you admit it!” You start giggling as he protests. “Nope you said it, so go to sleep.” 

 

“Fine, but next time you drink too much I’m going to bite you back.” 

 

“Promises, promises.” The words rumbled into his neck as he chuckles. Soon you’re both fast asleep, but you’re dreams aren’t in any less turmoil then when you slept alone. Only this time you were chasing him, never quite able to keep up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took a month to update this. Hopefully it won't be as long next time and that it was worth the wait!  
> Oh and before I forget, here is popcorn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! I know it's been forever but depression and writers block has been a bitch. I'm still depressed though lol. Anyway, maybe I'll get this fic done before I die.

 

Waking up to a horny Chris is a great way to start your day. Even with a headache from drinking, he refused to take anything until you were both satisfied. After, you walk to a dinner for the big breakfast you promised him. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, all the things he wouldn’t be able to eat for the next few months while filming. 

 

The rest of the week went similarly. You or he would spend the night at the other’s apartment. Sex was frequent and amazing. He even dragged you to his gym a few times to spend more time together. Time flew by and soon it was Wednesday night and Chris had an early flight out the next morning. 

 

Laying in bed tired and sweaty from a great round of the old bump and grind, you stare at the pattern on the ceiling, thoughts much too erratic and worrisome for how good he just fucked you. 

 

“You’re doing that resting bitch face thing again, which usually means you’re thinking too much.” Chris turned to his side looking down at you, blocking your view and bringing you back into the moment. 

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

 

“You’re worried.” 

 

“But I know I shouldn’t be! You’re wonderful…” 

 

“I know.” 

 

You continue, ignoring his interruption and Star Wars reference. “I just know things happen. Not that I think things will happen, but I’m going to miss you, and most importantly miss Dodger. I’ve just never felt this...attached before.” 

 

He kisses your temple and lays back down, pulling you to him. “You’re right. Things happen, I’ve seen a lot of couples break up over the distance. Hell I’ve had people break up with me because of that. But if you find the right person it can work out. I’ve seen that too. Besides, I’ll be back in like three weeks, we’ve got a small break so I can come back for a few days.” 

 

“You’re right. I know you’re right.” 

 

“Also, we can maybe...when I come back, if it’s too much…” He takes a deep breath. “Maybe you can come with me. Come stay with me on set.” He was looking away from you when he said this, but your lack of a response after a few seconds had him turning to focus on your face. 

 

You felt like you couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t be serious. You had interviews this week, you needed a job, you couldn’t just follow him around like a groupie. “Chris...you know I would love to, but how can I? I’ve got an apartment, I need a job and what about Popcorn? I wouldn’t be able to take him with me.” You had depended on someone before, depended on them being there and got burned. Chris and you hadn’t even been dating that long. How could he be so cavalier with his freedom? If you did this you would be tied to him for everything. You knew he would come to regret it if he ever got tired of you, but would be too nice to do anything about it since he was the one to suggest it. “Let’s first see how we do with the distance. We can talk about it again on your break, I just don’t want you to rush into something and change your mind later.” He looked like he wanted to argue but just nodded his head and changed the subject. 

 

Sleep didn’t come well to either of you that night, but you got up with him when his alarm went off. You were at his apartment since the driver the studio sent over was to come pick him up there. He finished packing the little bits and bobs he would be taking on the plane. 

 

“My sister is coming to pick up Dodger later this afternoon. You can stay here if you’d like until then. I know it’s early for you.” He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work, but you appreciated the effort. 

 

“That’s ok. I think me and Popcorn are going to head out with you.” You didn’t want to tell him that his place would seem too empty without him. 

 

Dodger came up and bumped his nose on Chris’ fist. He knew what packed bags meant. “It’s alright buddy, you won’t be left here for long. You get to go play with the kids! You’ll love that.” Chris giving him ear scratches and thumps on the side. Standing beside Chris you gave him pets too, knowing you wouldn’t see Dodger for just as long. 

 

Chris’ phone dings and from the look on his face you know his ride is here. 

 

All of the stuff you had brought over through the few weeks are gathered up by the door. Popcorn already in his harness but without the leash. 

 

“Com’ere Bubbie.” You call to your dog. 

 

“Did you just call Popcorn ‘Grandma’ in Yiddish?” Chris questions incredulously. 

 

“Maybe…..What? Don’t give me that look, you call Dodger Bubba.” 

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

You stand up from leashing your dog to see a smiling Chris looking at you fondly, before he pulls you into one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. “Make sure you text me when you land.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Scoffing, you turn your back to him to try and hide the tears threatening to fall, and gathered up your bags. He does the same and you walk out, hearing him lock the door while you call the elevator. 

 

The ride is much too quick and soon you’re standing next to a nondescript black sadan, the driver packing the luggage in the trunk while you try to figure out what to say. 

 

“It’s been surreal. You’re going to leave and it will feel like it was all a dream.” 

 

“Come on now. I’m gonna facetime you so much you’ll get sick of me.” 

 

“Hmmm, I don’t think that will be possible. Your face is too pretty to get tired of.” 

 

“It’s all movie magic. I’m growing old and balding.” 

 

Grabbing his chin and moving his head this way and that. “Yeah I can see the CG work from here.” 

 

You both grew silent, interrupted by the driver telling Chris he needed to leave to make his flight. Chris nodded his head, not taking his eyes off you, before capturing your lips in a heated kiss that made you dizzy. “Hopefully that will last the three weeks I’m gone.” 

 

“Yep, that should do it. Completely unfair, but I’ll still be thinking about that the whole time you're gone.” 

 

“Good.” He squeezes your hand and bends down to pet Popcorn goodbye, mumbling something quietly to him. 

 

You wave dumbly and yell at him after he closed the door, telling him to have a safe flight and to remember to let you know when he lands. The car drives off and you stand on the sidewalk until they turn the corner down the block, before walking in the direction to your apartment. 

 

“You two were making my teeth hurt.” Charles, the driver, commented. 

 

“Don’t be like that Charlie. You know we are adorable.” 

 

A few minutes go past before Charles speaks up again, this time in a more somber tone. “I’m assuming you saw the paparazzi fucker when you kissed her?” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

 

“Do you want me to call to try and block the photos?” Chris chewed on his lips before shaking his head no. “She doesn’t seem like the kind of girl that wants to be in the trash papers.” 

 

Chris snorts. “You’re right about that, but I gotta know.” 

 

“Know…?” 

 

“If she can handle it. It’s going to eventually happen when I don’t see someone with a camera. We hadn’t been very discreet about it. I already like her too much. I don’t want to get too deep just to have her freak out on me when she sees herself on the internet.” 

 

“Are you sure that’s the best way to go about it?” 

 

Chris scrubs a hand over his face. “Can you think of a better way Charlie? Please tell me because I don’t know.” Charles keeps his lips pressed together. “It’ll be fine. I’ve got good fans, right? It has to be fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So Popcorn is my actual dog, and that is the reason he's named that way. If I get a chance I'll post a pic on here.


End file.
